IKB74
by sunflowill
Summary: " Le monde entier me laisse dans la neutralité la plus totale. Sauf toi. " Canon Divergence UA
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** De nombreux détails ont été modifié pour pouvoir correspondre à l'histoire. Toute les œuvres ou lieux cités existent, en dehors de Hasetsu.

Update : 20/05/2019, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **Le Moine au bord de la mer**

Caspar David Friedrich

1808 – 1810

Alte Nationalgalerie

Berlin

* * *

D'un coup de main, Yuuri traça un trait rageur de peinture noir sur toute la diagonale de sa toile pourtant toujours vierge de toute couleur. Cela faisait à présent plus de deux semaines que le même schéma se répétait inlassablement.

Tout d'abord, Yuuri installait une toile sur son chevalet en bois, puis il fixait la surface sous ses yeux, et y passait même un doigt pour sentir les grains fins rouler sous sa peau. Puis il levait les yeux, et regardait le monde au-delà de la toile, ses yeux se perdant sur le paysage que montraient les grandes baie-vitrés de son atelier. Il se retrouvait toujours autant chanceux qu'au premier jour, quand il avait eu les moyens d'acheter le dernière étage de cet appartement à Hasetsu, sa terre natale.

Au départ, il n'avait pas envisagé de revenir dans cette petite ville de pécheur, mais après avoir passé presque cinq ans à supporter l'agitation et la pollution de Tokyo pour ses études en art appliqué, il avait décidé de revenir chez ses parents dans un premier temps. Puis, quand le succès avait commencé à fleurir autour de lui et qu'il avait réalisé ses premières ventes plutôt conséquentes, il avait profité de l'occasion pour acheter un bien à lui. L'espace n'était pas très grand, mais il avait effectué des travaux afin d'abattre les nombreuses cloisons, et ainsi dégager un maximum d'espace et de lumière. Puis il avait remplacé les petites fenêtres par d'immense vitres transparentes, qui lui donnait une vue incroyable sur la presqu'île où se trouvait le château d'Hasetsu, - réputé pour être une authentique demeure de ninja, bien que cela n'ait jamais été prouvé -, ainsi que sur le fleuve qui brillait de mille feux à chaque couché de soleil.

Les années avaient continué de passer, et à présent, il avait largement de quoi changer de lieux de travail, et même d'acheter l'intégralité de l'immeuble s'il le voulait, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait séparé de cette vue. Cette vue qui avait participé à sa renommée et qui l'avait inspiré des dizaines de fois pour ses œuvres.

Seulement voilà, même ce paysage incroyable ne semblait suffire à le débloquer de l'immense syndrome de la toile blanche dans lequel il était coincé depuis trop longtemps.

Parce que oui, Yuuri Katsuki n'avait plus aucune inspiration. Il s'était battu des années pour atteindre une certaine notoriété et la reconnaissance pour son œuvre, et son rêve s'était concrétisé quand il avait été le sujet d'une exposition éphémère au célèbre Centre national d'art et de culture Georges-Pompidou de Paris. Il pouvait se rappeler encore de la saveur de la réussite et de la satisfaction qui avait couru dans ses veines quand il avait vu ses toiles recouvrir les façades du centre, avec son pseudo en grosse lettre :

« _Y.K, un regard sur le monde. »_

Y.K.

Il avait pris l'habitude de signer ses œuvres de ses initiales, et à défaut d'être original - ce qui était le comble pour un artiste - cela lui offrait le confort de l'anonymat. Il n'était pas présomptueux à croire qu'on pouvait le harceler, ni même le reconnaître dans la rue, mais le japonais était quelqu'un de profondément timide, et l'idée même que son image circule sur le net, et que des informations concernant sa vie privée soit connu de tous, suffisait à le faire paniquer. Alors même si tout le monde ignorait que cette réussite était le sienne, et si son identité était un des mystères qui tenait le japon et presque la moitié du monde en haleine, jamais au grand jamais il ne se montrerai en public pour se revendiquer comme étant Y.K. De plus, l'image fantasmé que le publique semblait avoir de lui ne rendait son œuvre que plus désirable, et ça, sa manager l'avait bien compris.

Cependant, la conquête du plus grand musée d'art moderne de France avait un revers que le brun n'avait pas envisagé, et ce revers s'appelait MoMA, l'abréviation de Museum of Modern Art de New-York. Les deux musées se livraient une guerre depuis des années pour s'accaparer les nouveaux artistes de l'époque. Beaubourg avait eu un coup d'avance en lui consacrant une exposition éphémère, sa première hors du japon, le MoMA ne pouvant le supporter, avait contacté la manager de Yuuri en leur commandant non pas une, ni deux, ni trois toiles, mais une _dizaine_ afin qu'elles puissent intégrer leur exposition permanente.

\- Yuuri c'est une chance inouï !, Cria presque Okukawa Minako en le serrant brutalement dans bras., Bénie soit la rivalité entre les musées, non seulement cela va augmenter ta notoriété, mais cela va aussi augmenter notre portefeuille !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas cela pour l'argent., Avait maronné Yuuri en remettant en place ses lunettes de vu.

\- Tu ne peux nier que tu es quand même content quand ton art te rapporte de quoi acheter un appartement., Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil droit parfaitement épilé.

Yuuri n'avait eu d'autre choix que de confirmer. Sa manager était une belle femme dont l'apparence était toujours soignée et distinguée, sauf quand elle commençait à enchaîner les bières les soirs de match de football. Dans ces moments-là, elle se transformait en une autre femme, une femme qui avait les cheveux ébouriffés, sans maquillage, et qui troquait ses jupes strictes par un jogging large pour pouvoir s'asseoir en tailleur devant sa table basse et hurler contre les joueurs devant l'écran de sa télé, des bouteilles de bière et de chips traînant çà et là autour d'elle. Yuuri avait beaucoup d'affection pour cette jeune femme qui avait su croire en lui et en son talent, suffisamment pour obliger son patron et signer un contrat avec lui dans son agence, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Au milieu de toute ces vagues d'artistes contemporains et avants gardes, la peinture de Yuuri pouvait être considéré comme '' classique ''. Une critique avait décrit son style dans un article de _L'oeil_ en une phrase très brève mais très pertinente :

« _La peinture de Y.K est comme la caresse d'un David pour notre regard mais avec la simplicité et le réalisme d'un Courbet._ »

Yuuri avait rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux devant un si beau compliment. Il n'était pas certain que son style aux antipodes de ce qu'il se faisait à son époque soit apprécié, mais apparemment il avait réussi à se créer petit à petit un public, et il en était satisfait. Il avait rallié à son compte les amateurs d'arts classiques avec un esprit conservateur, et les personnes plus simples qui ne connaissaient presque rien à l'art et qui l'avait félicité sur son site internet pour '' savoir peindre pas comme Picasso '' et ceux qui appréciaient simplement l'esthétique qu'il apportait à ses tableaux. Certains lui reprochaient aussi de retrouver les codes imposés par l'Académie et de faire un retour aux dix-neuvièmes siècles français alors que des artistes avaient luttés toute leurs vies pour s'en défaire et libérer leur art. Mais honnêtement, Yuuri s'en fichait des avis. Il n'était pas si vil, sa démarche n'avait rien de conservateur ou un appel au retour aux sources comme un artiste du classicisme avec les maîtres de la renaissance italiennes. Il peignait juste ce qu'il aimait avec la façon qui lui semblait la plus juste, sans se poser toute ses questions d'interprétations.

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait prit dans une rivalité entre deux des plus grands musées d'art moderne du monde. Il ne manquait plus que le Tate Modern de Londres s'y mette, et Yuuri n'aurait plus qu'à sauter de son balcon.

Cette idée devenait de plus en plus alléchante à mesure que la date limite pour livrer les œuvres au MoMA approchaient, et qu'il n'en avait pas commencé une.

Le japonais soupira en passant sa main sur son visage. Si seulement il pouvait trouver la source de son blocage, il pourrait tenter d'arranger les choses pour que son inspiration revienne, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce vide qu'il ressentait devant les toiles de son atelier, était simplement apparu comme ça, et avant que Yuuri ne réalise l'ampleur du phénomène, il était déjà trop tard et le brun ne pouvait que constater les dégâts, totalement impuissant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et sa tête se posa contre la toile, ne se souciant pas si le trait de peinture noire était sec ou pas. Il laissa passer peut-être quelques minutes, ou peut-être quelques heures, avant de relever la tête. Rester dans son atelier ne servait à rien, hormis le décourager et le déprimer davantage. Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires et quitta son atelier.

L'avantage de vivre dans une petite ville est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de voiture pour se déplacer, ce qui était un bon point puisqu'il aimait marcher plus que tout. De toute façon, la vie à Tokyo l'avait rendu phobique du bruit des voitures et de la circulation en général. A Hasetsu au moins, il pouvait prendre le temps de flâner au bord du fleuve, et respirer l'air à plein poumons sans avoir à se soucier de porter un masque contre la pollution. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de minutes de marche entre son atelier et l'auberge de source chaude de ses parents. Bien qu'il eût un chez lui en centre-ville, il aimait de temps à autre y revenir pour retrouver son ancienne chambre et pour profiter des sources. Il aimait aussi retrouver la cuisine de sa mère. Elle avait toujours le goût du réconfort, de tout ce qui était bon et chaud dans le monde. Il avait beau avoir vingt-cinq ans, il n'avait pas honte d'assumer et de dire qu'il cherchait encore la présence de sa mère quand il était au fond du gouffre.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée de l'auberge familiale, et il se sentit déjà un peu mieux juste en sentant l'odeur du riz chaud et du porc panée. Il se déchaussa rapidement avant de tracer jusque dans la cuisine où il trouva sa mère derrière les fourneaux.

\- Tu savais que j'allais venir ?, Il demanda doucement en souriant.

Hiroko Katsuki ne sursauta pas et ne se retourna pas pour saluer son fils, mais son visage s'illumina.

\- Évidemment, je suis une mère, je possède ce genre d'instinct en moi.

Le japonais rit doucement. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sa mère avait toujours eu ce genre de sixième sens en ce qui concernait ses enfants. Même si la plupart du temps, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Comme la fois où elle avait dit à la sœur de Yuuri – Mari – qu'elle ne devait pas sortir avec ce jeune venu d'Osaka et qui avait tout l'air d'un délinquant. Mais Mari n'avait rien voulu entendre, pour une fois qu'elle trouvait un garçon attirant, elle ne voulait pas croire leur mère. Il avait fallu qu'elle se rende compte que ce garçon avait déjà une petite amie à Osaka, et qu'il n'était là que pour s'amuser durant ses vacances. Elle en avait eu le cœur brisé, et sa confiance en elle avait été sévèrement atteinte. Depuis, elle vivait recluse dans la sécurité de sa chambre, refusant le moindre contact avec le sexe opposé. Yuuri avait de la peine pour elle, mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait y faire. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proche, n'ayant pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts et Yuuri quittant le cocon familial dès que ses moyens l'avaient permis pour la capitale. Il n'empêche que Mari était sa sœur et qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle malgré tout.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé l'inspiration ?, Demanda doucement sa mère alors qu'il tirait une chaise de la cuisine pour s'y asseoir.

\- Non. Le délai est pour dans deux mois et je n'ai toujours rien produit, c'est un désastre.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de faire autre chose plutôt que te forcer tous les jours à peindre quelques choses. Tu devrais sortir, rencontrer des gens, essayer de nouvelles expériences...

\- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire '' rencontrer des gens '' en parlant de moi, maman ?,Demanda le brun son expression septique bien lisible sur son visage.

Sa mère lâcha un rire tout en coupant des tranches de porc d'un geste précis.

\- Certes, peut-être que j'ai été un peu trop visionnaire sur ce point-là. Mais je pense sincèrement que ça pourrait te faire du bien., Elle se retourna en posant son couteau pour le couver d'un regard inquiet.

\- Je sais que tu penses que je devrais avoir des amis et peut-être même une petite amie mais franchement maman..., Il laissa sa phrase en suspend en secouant la tête.

\- Qui a parlé de petite-amie ? Tu pourrais avoir un petit-ami aussi si tu voulais.

Yuuri prit une brusque inspiration et il s'étouffa avec sa salive, le faisant tousser et rougir ses joues.

\- Maman ?!, S'écria-t-il presque.

\- Quoi ?, Demanda-t-elle innocemment., Je ne fais qu'énoncer une possibilité.

\- Maman, je ne suis pas gay.

\- Hum, hum., Répondit-elle absolument pas convaincu, son attention retournant à ses tranches de porc.

Yuuri abandonna. Il savait sa mère ouverte d'esprit, mais il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer dans la cuisine qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré physiquement par personne, et qu'il doutait que cela puisse changer un jour. Il était un artiste et par conséquent il avait dédié sa vie et son amour à ses toiles et à sa peinture. Il savait que l'art n'empêchait pas l'amour, et que certains artistes avaient eu de nombreux amants et amantes au cours de leur vie et qu'ils en avaient même fait leur Muse pour la plus part. Mais Yuuri ne se sentait pas comme les autres artistes, lui, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le faisait frémir de la même façon que son corps vibrait en traçant une courbe sur un papier fin avec une pastelle douce, il n'avait jamais eu l'envie de se plonger dans le regard d'une personne et de se demander quelles aquarelles il pouvait utiliser pour en retranscrire toute la nuance et la lumière sur un papier aux grains satinés. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'effleurer la peau frissonnante d'un flanc ou le creux d'une épaule avec le poil de son pinceau favori.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi à ce manque de désir physique envers les personnes qu'il croisait dans la rue ou qu'il rencontrait, sans vraiment trouver d'explication. Il avait longtemps cru qu'il avait un problème quant à vingt ans il avait réalisé son désintérêt total pour les relations sexuelles ou autres types de rapport se rapprochant de la chose. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler et évitait soigneusement toute conversation se rapportant à sa vie intime. Il ne voulait pas sentir sur lui les regard intrigués et un peu déroutés des personnes. Puis un jour, un peu au hasard, il était tombé sur un article qui portait le mot qui allait définir sa personne : l' _asexualité_. Il avait eu de la chance ce jour-là, le journaliste ne parlait pas de cette orientation sexuelle comme d'un problème où d'une maladie, il énonçait juste une constatation. Certaines personnes n'avaient tout simplement pas de désir envers d'autres individus. Cela ne les empêchait pas de pouvoir tomber amoureux, mais ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de traduire cette amour par des relations sexuelles, car ils avaient trouvé une autre source de désir pour les satisfaire.

Très lentement, Yuuri avait alors reposé le journal avant de relever l'écran de son ordinateur portable et de lire en intégralité la page Wikipédia de l'asexualité, suivit d'une dizaines d'autres articles et de témoignes de personne dans le même cas. Savoir qu'il n'était pas seul l'avait rassuré dans un premier temps, puis se rendre définitivement compte qu'il n'avait pas de problème et qu'il était tout à fait normal avait détruit le manque de confiance en lui lié à ce sujet.

S'en était suivit une autre question existentielle, s'il ne désirait personne physiquement, est-ce que le sexe de la personne avait son importance pour qu'il puisse tomber amoureux ? La réponse lui avait sauté aux yeux d'elle-même : non. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il se sentait parfaitement capable d'aimer une personne qu'elle soit une femme ou un homme. Les courbes sur le papier n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais un trait restait un trait. Au fond, mise à part l'esthétique, il n'y voyait pas une grande différence.

Mais voilà, Yuuri ne sentait pas capable d'aborder ce sujet avec elle, entre le riz chaud et le porc frit de la cuisine. Alors il se contenta de laisser s'installer le silence et laisser sa mère croire ce qu'elle voulait.

.

.

Consultant l'heure sur son téléphone aussi discrètement que possible, Yuuri se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de penser que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir contacter Yuko Nishigori et son mari Takeshi pour « boire un verre » dans l'unique bars à peu près convenable de Hasetsu. Fut un temps, ils avaient été amis. Enfin, Yuko avait été la seule de toute leur classe de primaire à faire un effort pour être ami avec lui, et Takeshi s'était contenté de le charrier durant des années sur les quelques kilos qu'il avait en trop encore à l'époque. Yuuri se souvenait vaguement avoir ressenti des sentiments s'approchant d'un premier amour pour la jeune femme, sûrement parce qu'elle était la seule enfant à être gentille avec lui, ou peut-être parce qu'il aimait la voir patiner avec cet air heureux sur le visage, alors que lui refusait catégoriquement d'y mettre un pied. Puis les années avaient passés, et pendant qu'ils étaient au lycée, la jeune brune avait commencé à sortir avec Takeshi, comme les gens l'avaient parié. Puis Yuuri était partit pour la capitale et quand il était revenu, ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu des triplés. Le brun avait été un peu choqué de l'apprendre, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il avait eu l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux monumental et de réaliser pour la première fois qu'il avait vingt-cinq ans et que oui, à cet âge, certains étaient déjà marié avec des enfants. Puis il avait eu l'impression de vivre en décalage complet avec son temps et les gens autour de lui mais, n'était-ce pas la vie de tout artiste ?

Donc, il était actuellement assis à une table qui était dans un état à peu près correct, un verre de liqueur de Anzu* devant lui. Takeshi en avait jugé le contenu d'un sourire moqueur et Yuuri avait serré des dents pour s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Ben alors Katsuki ? On boit de l'alcool de femmelette ?

\- Takeshi., L'avait mise en garde Yuko en le fusillant du regard avant de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse.

Un nouveau mystère venait de s'ajouter à la liste des secrets de l'univers : Qu'est-ce qu'une fille adorable et douce comme Yuko faisait avec quelqu'un d'aussi brute de décoffrage comme Takeshi ? Yuuri espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas pour ses filles que la jolie brune ne le quittait pas. Son esprit songea à ce qu'ils avaient dû _faire_ pour avoir trois enfants en même temps et il se sentit grimacer. Peut-être que sa boisson était plus adaptée aux femmes parce qu'elle était sucrée et passait facilement, mais il n'aimait pas l'alcool. Cependant il avait jugé qu'il en aurait besoin pour survivre à cette soirée et effectivement, c'était le cas.

Il n'était toujours pas certain de ses motivations. Voulait-il faire plaisir à sa mère en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait rencontrer des gens s'il le décidait ? Voulait-il se prouver à lui qu'il était encore capable de sociabiliser avec des personnes réelles autre que les protagonistes de ses peintures ? Ou voulait-il se procurer un argument pour justifier sa thèse sur l'inutilité de ce genre de soirée ?

 _Sûrement. Probablement. Assurément._

\- J'ai entendu ta mère dire que tu allais bientôt partir les États-Unis ?, Demanda Yuko avec de la gentillesse dans la voix.

\- Hm, oui. Je dois me rendre à New-York pour une exposition.

\- Encore une exposition ? Mais celle de Paris vient à peine de se terminer il me semble...

\- Je sais. Crois-moi j'aurai aimé avoir un peu plus de temps avant de devoir préparer de nouvelles toiles.

\- N'empêche que tu as de la chance de voyager comme ça ! J'aimerai beaucoup me rendre à New-York moi aussi ! On pourra y aller un jour, hein ?, Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais y aller ? On est très bien ici., Répondit l'homme d'un ton bourru.

Yuko se mordilla la lèvre, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était gênée, non.

\- Pour voyager ! Quitter le japon ne serait pas une expérience intéressante ?

\- Non. Je ne veux surtout pas que nos filles soient influencées par la décadence américaine.

Yuuri retint mal un rire sarcastique ce qui attira l'attention de Takeshi sur lui.

\- De toute façon, artiste ce n'est pas un métier très stable n'est-ce pas ? Tout peut s'arrêter d'un moment à un autre, alors pourquoi tu ne décides pas de t'installer définitivement ici et de chercher un métier respectable et de fonder une famille à ton tour.

Le sourire du brun se crispa. Le sujet qu'il attendait depuis le début et qu'il était étonné qu'il ne soit pas abordé plus tôt. Sa vie privée.

\- L'art est un domaine instable. La réputation de Michel-Ange où de Marcel Duchamp ne s'est pas faites en un jour, il a fallu du temps, du génie, et de la persévérance. Mais pourtant, même après leur mort les gens se souviennent d'eux, écrivent des livres sur eux, viennent les voir dans les musées, dépensent des fortunes pour acquérir leur œuvre, et encore aujourd'hui personne n'arrive réellement à comprendre l'étendue de leur savoir et de leur passion. Et c'est ça qui fait qu'un artiste reste et restera connu à jamais., Le brun fit une pause, ne se souvenant pas de la dernière fois où il avait parlé si longtemps., Maintenant, dit moi Nishigori, que représentera-tu pour les hommes de demain dans cinquante ans, cent ans, milles ans ? Rien.

Il finit son verre d'un coup et laissa un billet sur leur table.

\- Désolée pour cette soirée désastreuse Yuko, au plaisir de te revoir., Conclu-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter l'endroit le plus rapidement possible.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte de son appartement que la culpabilité le gagnait. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de balancer de tels horreurs à Takeshi ? D'accord, il ne l'aimait pas. D'accord, il l'avait maltraité durant toute leur enfance et d'accord, il venait de dire que son métier n'était que du vent alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien à l'art et qu'il resterait à jamais un horrible conservateur qui avait tendance à ne pas respecter sa femme mais jamais Yuuri n'aurait pensé pouvoir aller jusque-là. Il se considérait comme pacifiste et détestait régler les choses dans la violence. Or, il venait de balancer à la figure d'un Homme à quel point son existence allait passer inaperçu à l'échelle mondiale et sur la durée. Takeshi méritait beaucoup de chose, mais sûrement pas ça.

Le remord lui tordant le ventre, il décida qu'il irait s'excuser de son comportement le lendemain à la première heure, puis, jugeant qu'il était beaucoup trop agité pour dormir maintenant, il changea de tenu puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Si l'appartement du brun était assez simple et sans grande folie trahissant la somme élevée de son compte en banque, les deux seules choses qu'ils avaient refusé d'acheter à petit prix était son canapé et son lit. Il avait voulu un grand lit, avec d'énorme coussin pour qu'il puisse y bouger à son aise, et un grand canapé en tissus doux avec un grand plaide pour qu'il puisse tenter de mourir étouffer pendant ses journées plus basses que les autres.

Ce n'était ni une journée haute, ni une journée basse, néanmoins, il se recouvrit de sa couverture qui reprenait les motifs de la _Nuit étoilée_ ce qui était affreusement cliché pour un artiste, et alluma la télévision.

Il n'y avait rien de bien transcendant et le brun se demanda pourquoi il payait un abonnement si cher pour avoir un large éventail de choix si rien ne lui convenait. La situation était si terrible qu'il en était arrivé aux chaînes de sport, phénomène qui était aussi rare qu'une belle peinture de Chagall*. Après avoir zappé trois matches de foot différent, il se dit qu'il allait renoncer et finalement retourner à ce film d'amour qu'il avait entre-aperçu un peu plus tôt, quand son pouce s'immobilisa au-dessus de la télécommande. Son esprit s'était complètement figé, alors qu'il suivait un homme aux cheveux argentés pénétrer sur une patinoire, les épaulettes dorés de son costume de scène brillaient autant que les lames de ses patins. La peau de son torse était scandaleusement découverte et mise en avant par une simple chemise blanche boutonné de moitié par dessous une veste légère d'aspect officielle mais qui était complètement dérivé de sa fonction première grâce à un dégradé de violet qui se terminait par un rose pâle crépusculaire. Si Yuuri avait eu l'occasion de le peindre, il aurait choisi le rose doré numéro 576 de sa palette _Winsor & Newton_. Le patineur à la télévision redressa la tête, et fixa la caméra d'un air mi-déterminé mi-charmeur. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une lueur malicieuse, presque taquine, qui fit rougir le brun. A moins ce que ce ne soit la couleur de ses yeux ? Quelque chose comme du Bleu D'indanthréne et qui se déclinait par le bas vers du Turquoise de Cobalt en passant par de l'Outremer.

Absolument fascinant.

La main droite du brun le démangea, et il sentit le fourmillement familier au bout de ses doigts. C'était son envie de peindre. Son corps n'avait qu'une seule envie, saisir la palette de couleur qui ne quittait jamais son appartement et coucher sur du papier – à grains fin ou satiné -, l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais pour le moment, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Une musique qu'il ne reconnut pas venait de se lancer, et le brun se sentit happer dès les premiers mouvements du patineur. Il était élégant, ça, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ses mouvements étaient la définition de la grâce même. Yuuri avait l'impression d'observer un ange évoluer sur la glace car il semblait à peine l'effleurer, donnant l'illusion qu'il volait. Le japonais n'avait aucune notion de patinage, à peine quelques mots clés qu'il avait retenu étant enfant, _axel_ , _flip_ , _lutz_ , mais à part ça, il n'avait aucun moyen de juger d'un regard critique ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais il était certain que ce patineur était le meilleur dans son domaine. Comment est-ce que cela pouvait en être autrement ? Il lui était inconcevable que quelqu'un sur terre puisse pratiquer ce sport avec autant de grâce et d'élégance que lui. Non, ce n'était absolument pas possible. Très vite – trop vite -, la performance de l'homme s'interrompit et les applaudissements le firent sursauter et sortir de sa transe. L'homme aux cheveux d'argents était essoufflé, ses épaules se levaient à un rythme soutenu et des perles de sueur glissaient le long de son cou, mais son sourire frappa le brun. Il avait un énorme sourire, heureux, et fière de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il saluait lentement de la main, et il se baissa pour attraper un bouquet de rose rouge que quelqu'un lui avait lancé. Soudain, le présentateur reprit ses commentaires et Yuuri augmenta le volume :

\- C'était donc une excellente performance du grand champion Victor Nikiforov ! La plus belle de sa carrière si vous voulez mon avis, et vous savez tout comme moi à quel point elle fut brillante ! Le monde entier du patinage attend avec appréhension l'annonce de sa retraite pour la saison prochaine...

Mais Yuuri ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se pencha en étendant son bras au maximum pour pouvoir saisir son ordinateur portable qui traînait quelque part sur le tapis crème sans pour autant quitter le confort de son plaid. Il grimaça quand il sentit son bras craquer mais il fut récompensé quand il réussit à soulever le précieux objet. Oui, le brun était parfois le roi suprême de la flemme.

Un fois son ordinateur sur les genoux il s'empressa d'ouvrir une nouvelle page internet et il tapa sans hésitation : _Victor Nikiforov_.

Le premier résultat fut une page Wikipédia, en anglais. Le brun cliqua sans s'en préoccuper. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété que la langue de Shakespeare lui ouvrirait toutes les portes, et elle avait eu raison. L'image de présentation montrait un homme le visage souriant, un micro devant lui et un geste de la main qui accompagnait sûrement sa phrase. La légende disait « _Victor Nikiforov à la conférence du Grand Prix de Chine, 2016. »_ Le brun prit une inspiration et entama sa lecture.

« _Victor Nikiforov est un patineur russe mondialement connu pour avoir été le seul à être médaillé d'or du Grand Prix pendant cinq années consécutives. Il est né à Saint-Pétersbourg en Russie le 25 décembre 1990. Très jeune il se passionne pour le patinage et ses parents prennent la décision de l'inscrire à des cours. C'est là qu'il est repéré par le célèbre entraîneur_ _Yakov Feltsman_ _qui décide de le prendre sous son aile. Il n'a alors que treize ans quand il reporte sa première médaille d'or en compétition Junior et il est vite vu par tous comme '' l'Espoir de la Russie''. Et en effet, le jeune Victor Nikirofov n'a jamais perdue une seule compétition à laquelle il ait participé. »_

Arrivé en bas du paragraphe d'introduction, Yuuri observa le sommaire qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Biographie. Médiatisation. Vie privée. Récompenses. Notoriété. Notes et Références. Annexes.

Il hésita un instant, son index tapotant nerveusement à côté de son pavé numérique avant de réussir à se convaincre que _non_ , la Russie n'allait pas infiltrer son ordinateur s'il décidait de _stalk_ la vie d'un de leur sportif favoris. Il déplaça le curseur sur '' Vie privée '' et il cacha ses yeux de sa main gauche comme pour soulager sa conscience. Il ne faisait que jeter la moitié un coup d'œil, alors il était pardonnable, non ?

« _Malgré la presse à scandale qui aime le décrire sous les traits d'un séducteur et d'un play-boy incommensurable, Victor Nikiforov n'a à ce jour aucune petite-amie connue, autant officieuse qu'officielle._

 _En 2013 la presse s'emballe à décrire sa nouvelle histoire d'amour avec la patineuse russe_ _Mira Babicheva_ _alors âgée de seize ans. Mais l'histoire est bien vite démentie par la patineuse elle-même, annonçant par la même occasion sa relation avec la patineuse italienne,_ _Sara Crispino_ _._

 _Dans une interview Victor Nikiforv à laisser entendre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre dans sa vie que la simple compagnie de son chien Makkachin, et qu'il n'aurait rien contre sortir avec un homme. Cette déclaration à emballé le cœur de ses fans, qui ont décrétés presque immédiatement qu'il sortait secrètement avec son plus proche ami,_ _Christophe Giacometti_ _._ »

Yuuri sentit son angoisse diminuer et il en fut surprit. Il avait envie de rire nerveusement à l'idée qu'il soit rassuré que le russe soit toujours hypothétiquement célibataire. Il mordilla sa lèvre en se disant qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de se pencher sur la question pour le moment. Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet et il retapa le nom du patineur avant de basculer sur Images. Le brun eu envie de retrouver l'inventeur d'internet à l'instant où il vit apparaître sous ses yeux des dizaines de photo de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Sa respiration se coupa quand il tomba sur un cliché le représentant beaucoup plus jeune, les cheveux au moins longs jusqu'en dessous des épaules, une couronne de rose bleu sur la tête et un bouquet dans les mains. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à lors parce que ces trait et son visage avait changé, mais sur le cliché s'il n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, il aurait pu le confondre avec une fille. Cet air hermaphrodite qu'il se donnait était des plus fascinant et cela ne contribua pas à tuer dans l'œuf se semblant d'obsession qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Seigneur, il avait passé l'âge de se sentir comme une adolescente devant son idole.

Vraiment.

Il ferma vivement l'écran de son ordinateur avant de rester quelques instants à fixer un point imaginaire entre le tapis de son salon et le parquet en bois. Le présentateur de télévision parlait toujours et annonçait le passage d'un autre patineur. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers cette dernière et ses mains tremblèrent quand il tomba sur le visage toujours souriant de Victor Nikiforov, apparemment satisfait de son résultat. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait ouvert de nouveau son pc et commençait à sauvegarder plusieurs images prit au hasard. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il envoya toutes les images à l'impression et ses doigts déplaçait de nouveau le curseur pour retourner sur la page Wikipédia et continuer à lire toutes les informations qu'il pouvait récolter sur ce célèbre patineur russe.

* * *

Annotations :

\- " liqueur de Anzu* " : Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce que les japonais pouvaient bien boire comme alcool à part du saké ? Ben pas moi. Je suis littéralement resté une quinzaine de minute bloqué par ce détail pourtant insignifiant, avec une seule question en tête " bordel mais qu'est-ce que Yuuri peut bien boire dans un bar un peu pourri ? ''. Heureusement, Google est mon meilleur ami. Cinq sites spécialisés dans l'import/export de boisson alcoolisé japonaise (d'ailleurs il y a une réduction en ce moment faut en profiter ) et je suis _enfin_ tombé sur l'heureux vainqueur : de la liqueur de Anzu, qui n'est rien d'autre que de l'alcool d'abricot. " Très fruité et léger, se boit en apéritif ou en fin de repas. '' Avouez, c'est totalement le genre de boisson que pourrait prendre notre cher Yuuri.

\- " qu'une belle peinture de Chagall* " : Est-ce que je suis en train de me cacher derrière les pensées de Yuuri pour assumer ce propos ? Totalement.

* * *

J'aimerai remercier spécialement Tiffany, pour la longue conversation que nous avons eu sur le sujet et qui m'a été autant profitable à Yuuri qu'à moi.

Merci encore, tu es géniale.

.

.

Un review ?

Cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Update : 20/05/2019, version corrigé publié

* * *

 **Impression, soleil levant**

Claude Monet

1872

Musée Marmottan

Paris

* * *

Yuuri ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé dans son atelier. Une heure, deux, un jour, où peut-être une semaine ? Il ne savait plus. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir empoigné une liasse de photocopie représentant toute la même personne, et qu'il avait quitté précipitamment son appartement pour son lieu de création. Là, il avait allumé les lumières blanches du plafond et s'était littéralement assit par terre au milieu de la pièce, les photocopies autour de lui, avec plusieurs feuilles blanches du format cloche, roberto, et même quelques demi-raisin. Ses multiples boites de pastelles fines, de crayons et d'aquarelles à portée de main. Mains qui s'étaient dirigés vers cette dernière de façon naturelle, et il avait humidifié son pinceau avant de le passer rapidement sur la surface de son bleu numéro 190 - Turquoise de Cobalt – avant de tracer une courbe rapide sur une feuille, et d'observer la teinte de bleu se dégrader progressivement. Il avait hoché la tête d'un air satisfait et avait réprimé le frisson d'impatience qui montait en lui. Il avait replongé son pinceau sur la couleur et il avait continué ainsi ce manège une bonne partie de la nuit.

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, ses mains s'étaient recouvertes de couleur, mais aussi également ses joues et son front quand il avait repoussé à plusieurs reprises d'un geste vif ses mèches de cheveux brunes ou ses lunettes. Il n'avait ni conscience de la fatigue de son corps ou de ses yeux qui commençaient à piquer, et de son dos douloureux à force d'être ainsi courbé. Les feuilles peintes et couvertes de couleur recouvraient une bonne partie de la surface du sol, représentant le patineur russe sous tous les angles. Souriant, le visage sérieux, aguicheur, sous le coup de l'émotion et puis, une fois que le japonais eu mémorisé et assimilé ses traits, il se mit à le représenter dans d'autre situation et dans d'autre lieu que les patinoires et les halls des aéroports.

Quand il eut rempli la dernière feuille, il poussa un soupire et se laissa tomber en arrière, sur la seule surface encore libre du sol. Il ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément. Son soulagement d'avoir assouvit sa montée d'inspiration ne dura qu'approximativement trois minutes et vingt-deux secondes. Avant qu'il ne prenne une autre inspiration brusque et qu'il n'ouvre les yeux rapidement.

Cela n'était pas assez.

Les photos lui avaient juste donnés un avant-goût de l'étendu du désir qu'il avait de peindre Victor Nikiforov. Et ce n'était pas assez. Sa fibre artistique en réclamait d'avantage, plus. Il voulait voir le patineur de ses propres yeux. Le voir dans son atelier, couché sur un lit de drap blanc, ses cheveux - qui avaient l'air parfaitement coiffés à tout moment – ébouriffés, et une lueur particulièrement érotique dans les yeux. Il se sentit frémir à ses pensées et il se tourna sur le côté, le cœur battant étrangement vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait repoussé cette question aussi longtemps que possible mais maintenant il devait constater les faits. Son âme d'artiste avait pris un parfait inconnu comme inspiration. Il avait pris un sportif russe comme Muse. Et maintenant il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de ce constat et de cette information. Il avait envie de rire nerveusement, comme si son esprit artistique un peu dérangé n'avait pas pu choisir un inconnu dans la rue, ou une personne plus abordable. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre, redressant ses lunettes sur sa tête pour pouvoir la croiser entre ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était énormément fatigué. Il aurait pu se lever et consulter l'heure sur son téléphone, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas force. Tant pis. Les gens devaient être habitué à le voir disparaître et réapparaître, non ?

Il songea vaguement qu'il s'était promit de rendre visite à Yuko pour s'excuser de son comportement auprès de son mari, mais son esprit était à des milliers de kilomètres de tout sentiment de culpabilité et de regret. A vrai dire, son subconscient était encore hors du Japon, hors d'Asie, quelque part dans l'ancienne capitale de l'Empire Russe à observer un visage éclairé par le soleil et les reflets du fleuve Néva, le coin de ses yeux plissés d'amusement dû à son sourire, estompant légèrement les légères rides qui soulignait son regard. Ce n'était qu'une vision que son esprit venait de créer, mais elle était fermement accrochée et vive dans son esprit. Un énième soupire franchit ses lèvres. Quelle voix avait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle était aussi douce que son visage, ou bien beaucoup plus grave ? Est-ce qu'il portait du parfum ? Quel genre ? Est-ce que l'argent étaient sa couleur naturelle ?

Malheureusement – ou heureusement – il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer la liste de toute les choses qu'il voulait savoir à propos du célèbre Victor Nikiforov. La porte de son atelier s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter si fort qu'il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il se retourna vivement en rougissant, comme un adolescent prit sur le fait. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de dissimuler tous les dessins qu'il avait fait – de toute façon il y en avait trop – et il aurait dû expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa soudaine rupture de stock en matière de feuille.

Minako Okukawa – parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle capable d'ouvrir une porte avec autant de violence – se trouvait dans l'entrée, ses cheveux toujours impeccables dressé sur sa tête comme si elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se coiffer au levé du lit, et ses yeux reflétant encore plus de violence qu'à l'habitude. Yuuri déglutit. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait fait, mais à l'expression de sa manager, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Où étais-tu passé ?!, Commença-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

\- ...Ici ?, Répondit le japonais prudemment, ne savant pas encore très bien à quoi il avait à faire.

\- Toute la nuit ?!, Continua-t-elle en dressant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

\- C'est déjà le matin ?, Répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- On est en début d'après-midi, idiot !, Dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour se masser les tempes.

Elle inspira et expira lentement avant d'appuyer sur un des interrupteurs de l'entrée pour faire se lever les volets électriques. Yuuri put constater qu'en effet, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ce qui expliquait donc pourquoi il se sentait si faible. Il avait passé toute la nuit et le début de la journée à peindre. Honnêtement, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il avait l'impression que son rengain de productivité avait duré quelques heures, tout au plus. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait une perception du temps différente des autres. Une fois qu'il était enfermé dans sa bulle, tout semblait ralentir pour lui, où accélérer pour les autres. Au choix.

\- Désolé, vraiment. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer., S'excusa-t-il le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Typique., Répondit la jolie brune., Elle allait enchaîner avec autre chose mais son regard se posa sur les dizaines et les dizaines de feuille colorés autour du brun., C'est pas vrai, ton inspiration est revenu ?, S'écria-t-elle en avançant précautionneusement sur ses talons hauts avant de se pencher et de saisir plusieurs feuilles pour les observer.

\- Pas exactement., Marmonna-t-il, les joues rougissantes un peu plus.

\- C'est magnifique, Yuuri., Commenta-t-elle doucement après quelques instants de silence une fois que son regard habitué eut finit de survoler ses travaux.

\- Merci...Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour le MoMA c'est...En fait...

\- C'est Victor Nikiforov., Dit Minako en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Quoi ? Tu le connais ?

\- Évidemment. Toute femme qui se respecte a déjà fantasmer une fois sur lui. Par contre, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse être ton genre d'homme...

Yuuri secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas, _vraiment pas_ , ce que ton esprit pervers est en train d'imaginer.

\- Ah bon ?, Dit-elle en secouant devant ses yeux une feuille demi-raisin où le patineur se contorsionnait explicitement sans aucune pudeur à la manière d'un Rubens*.

Yuuri se pinça les lèvres est eu soudainement l'envie que le sol s'ouvre pour l'engloutir à tout jamais.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est de l'Art. Un nu artistique.

\- Sans modèle ?, Elle dit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Eh bien, oui. Sans modèle. Je ne suis pas à l'Académie ici. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un modèle sous les yeux pour savoir à quoi ressemble un corps nu, je te signal.

\- Parce que tu as souvent eu l'occasion d'en voir ? Des corps nus, je veux dire.

\- Parce que je suis un homme. Au cas où tu aurais oublié. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un modèle pour savoir que ses épaules sont plus larges que les miennes parce que c'est un sportif, que ses jambes doivent être plus musclés aussi, mais que sa structure globale et fine et élégante, sinon il ne ferait pas de patinage., Il s'interrompit en prenant une seconde pour contenir l'agacement qui montait progressivement en lui., Victor ne représente pas un fantasme., Il reprit une fois qu'il fut à peu près certain de pouvoir maîtriser sa voix., Il est devenu ma Muse, et croit moi, si j'avais peu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, je l'aurai fait. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de vouloir peindre encore et encore une même personne en se basant _uniquement_ sur des clichés et en sachant _pertinemment_ qu'on ne pourra jamais le rencontrer. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi et me terrer sous ma couette pour les cinquante prochaines années.

Sans attendre la réponse de sa manager, le japonais s'enfuit, plus qu'il ne quitta les lieux.

.

.

Victor encaissait depuis maintenant quinze minutes le bruit de la sonnerie de son téléphone. En temps normal, il adorait les premiers accords de _Fast Love_ , mais là, trop, c'était trop. Il saisit l'objet de son agacement qu'il avait jeté négligemment non loin de lui, et l'éteignit complètement. Tant pis pour les réelles urgences. Les gens n'auraient qu'à s'en prendre à Yuri Plisetsky. Cette petite teigne n'arrêtait pas de le harceler depuis qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Yakov un peu plus tôt, et où il disait qu'il préférait mettre fin à sa carrière maintenant plutôt que l'année prochaine. Cela était un choix purement égoïste, il le savait. Mais en décembre dernier il avait fêté ses vingt-sept ans et il avait envie de mener une autre vie. Pas qu'il s'était lassé du patinage, grand Dieu non. Cela n'était tout simplement pas possible. Mais il était fatigué des compétitions, de devoir s'imposer un régime et un certain rythme de vie. Il ne quittait pas le monde de patinage, mais seulement celui de la compétition. Yakov l'avait compris. Il lui avait serré l'épaule d'une main ferme en lui disant que s'il voulait se reconvertir en _coatch_ , il lui ouvrirai toujours les portes de sa patinoire. Victor l'avait remercié et avait traversé la patinoire en surprenant le regard des autres patineurs sur lui. Tous avaient du respect pour l'icône du monde sportif qu'il représentait, et tous respectaient son choix, quel qu'il soit.

Tous. Sauf un.

Yuri Plisetsky qu'on surnommait dans ses phases de bonne humeur « La Fée russe » et dans ses mauvaises « Le Tigre russe », avait débarqué devant lui, lui coupant ainsi la route et l'avait pointé d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Non ! Je refuse ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, quitter la compétition alors que je viens de me hisser à ton niveau uniquement pour pouvoir te vaincre !

Victor l'avait laissé crier, expulser sa frustration, parce qu'il était jeune. Le plus jeune de toute la patinoire. A seulement quinze ans Yuri s'était hissé à son niveau. C'était un prodige dans ce sport. Victor savait qu'il les surpasserait tous, et même qu'un jour, il le surpasserait lui. Son cœur eu un pincement désagréable à l'idée de voir son record du monde que lui seul avait réussi à battre, se face détruire par le jeune russe devant lui. Mais c'était ce qui allait se produire, il le savait, il le _sentait_. C'était dans la continuité des choses. Tout record était fait pour être surpassé. Tout Maître devait être dépassé par son élève. Victor avait fait le maximum qu'il pouvait faire pour ce sport. Il l'avait poussé à un niveau extrême de perfection et d'exigence, obligeant les autres patineurs du monde entier à revoir leur technique et à se remettre en question. Il avait rendu ses lettres de noblesses dans ce domaine à la Russie, et avait influencé toute une nouvelle génération, dont Yuri était le plus parfait exemple. Il avait fini son travail. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de conquérir une nouvelle saison. Chris serait déçu, J.J serait déçu, ses fans seraient déçus mais honnêtement, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait envie de s'occuper et de penser à lui avant tout.

Et voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait sur son canapé, son chien dormant contre lui, le salon uniquement éclairé à la lueur du film qu'il était en train de regarder distraitement parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur. _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill_. Oui, il n'y avait pas plus niais dans le genre comédie amoureuse, mais le duo Julia Roberts et Hugh Grant était quelque chose à laquelle son esprit un peu trop romantique ne pouvait résister. Cette relation était un peu idéaliste, presque utopique vu l'époque à laquelle il vivait. Il savait que peu de gens étaient encore aptes à croire à l'amour véritable, et encore moins au concept d'âme-sœur. Mais lui, il avait l'envie d'y croire. Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de religieux, mais quand il était au lycée, il avait écouté avec fascination son professeur de philosophie leur expliquer une partie du _Banquet_ de Platon :

\- Au départ, selon Platon, nous étions des êtres complets, parfaits, circulaires, avec quatre jambes et quatre bras, et deux visages formant une seule tête. Une autre différence par rapport à l'état actuel de l'Homme est qu'il existait trois genres : le mâle, la femelle, et l'androgyne- à la fois homme et femme. Cet état physique peut être considéré comme un état de plénitude passé de l'Homme, une perfection et une position de toute puissance., Son professeur avait alors fait une pause, laissant aux élèves le temps de prendre des notes, puis il reprit., Cette toute-puissance a conduit les Hommes à un excès d'orgueil les menant à vouloir affronter les dieux. Mais les dieux, dirigés par Zeus, nous ont punis, nous les Hommes par une séparation des corps. De cette division des êtres auparavant complets naît le désir ; le désir pour l'autre. Étant tous une partie d'être humain, ce à quoi nous sommes voués est la recherche de notre autre moitié, notre moitié complémentaire, qui aujourd'hui pourrait correspondre au terme d' « âme sœur ».

Victor en gardait un souvenir très vivace de ce passage, même si, avec le temps et le recule, il avait des trucs à redire à Platon. Comme le fait que ce soit parce que l'on possédait une âme-sœur qu'on avait en nous cette pulsion sexuelle, qui était en fait l'origine de notre volonté à ne vouloir plus refaire qu'un. Alors, cela voulait donc dire que les personnes dénuées d'attirances sexuelles n'avaient pas d'âme-sœur ? Il n'était absolument pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas un problème qui le concernait directement, mais Victor était facilement agacé de voir ce genre de raisonnement, au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur sa société et surtout dans le pays dans lequel il vivait. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il voulait quitter ce pays, mais il ne s'était pas encore arrêté sur un pays fixe. Un pays plus ouvert déjà, mais à part en Corée du Nord et les quelques régions reculés des États-Unis où l'on pensait que la Terre était encore plate, cela n'était pas bien compliqué.

Le russe sourit sarcastiquement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas de lui d'être méchant et si critique sur le Monde, mais parfois il y avait des Hommes qui n'étaient plus possible de sauver. Même avec de la volonté. Pas que Victor pense qu'il soit chargé de sauver qui que ce soit, mais il aimait croire qu'il y avait du bon dans les gens qui l'entouraient. Encore une fois, peut-être était-il trop né et idéaliste dans le fond, mais si l'on se mettait à penser que tout était mauvais, alors pourquoi rester sur Terre ? Et c'était définitivement le genre de sentiment et pensée qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas avoir.

Il ne s'était pas sentit s'endormir, pourtant quand il se réveilla en sursaut beaucoup plus tard, il constata que les rayons du soleil essayaient de percer à travers les rideaux métalliques de ses fenêtres. Il cligna des yeux et son esprit mit un moment à trouver ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Le téléphone fixe de son appartement était en train de sonner. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. A cause de la vitesse avec laquelle il avait exécuté cette action, elle lui provoqua un léger vertige et il prit une seconde pour respirer et que les points devant ses yeux s'effacent.

\- Ça va, ça va. J'arrive., Il marmonna en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Il était rare que quelqu'un le contact en passant par ce moyen. Peu de gens avaient ce numéro. Cela ne pouvait être que Yakov, du démarquage publicitaire, ou des choses relatives à l'administration. Des choses ennuyantes, en sommes. Il soupira et se décida enfin à décrocher à la quatrième sonnerie :

 _\- Allo_?,Il dit en russe d'une voix neutre, s'attendant à ce que son interlocuteur soit russe, lui aussi.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas.

 _\- Bojour, mon nom est Minkano Okukawa et je travaille à l Exodus art agency_., Déclara la voix professionnelle d'une femme, bien que son anglais soit teinté d'un accent de façon légère. S'il se basait sur le nom et le prénom qu'elle lui avait donné, il parlait donc à une asiatique. Peut-être une japonaise, mais il n'en était pas certain.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Madame ?, Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre un meuble.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, ce n'est pas moi que vous pouvez aider, mais l'artiste dont je suis la manager., Elle laissa une pause, le temps de ménager son effet., Connaissez-vous le peintre Y.K, Monsieur Nikiforov ?

Le cœur de Victor rata un battement alors que son regard se détournait du point imaginaire qu'il fixait pour se poser sur l'immense toile qui prenait presque toute la hauteur de son mur. S'il connaissait Y.K ? Il avait envie de rire.

\- La question serait plutôt : qui ne le connaît pas ?, Dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Bien, cela facilitera la demande que j'ai à vous faire..., Commença la femme avant de s'interrompre sûrement pour trouver ses mots.

\- Allez à l'essentiel, s'il vous plaît., Commenta Victor. Pas qu'il n'était pas d'une nature patiente ou particulièrement angoissée, mais il était plus que pressé de savoir ce que la manager du célèbre Y.K lui voulait mais surtout, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour lui.

\- Voilà, il semblerait que depuis quelques jours, Y.K soit...Hm, c'est encore confidentiel vous voyez mais le Museum of Mordern Art de New-York lui à commander plusieurs toiles pour leur collection permanente, mais cela fait des mois qu'il a le syndrome de la toile blanche et qu'il n'arrive plus à peindre...Jusqu'à récemment. Écoutez, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais c'est arrivé. Il y a eu un événement qui a débloqué la chose qui freinait sa fibre artistique et, cette chose, c'est vous Monsieur Nikiforov.

Victor resta un moment silencieux. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que ce serait possible qu'il y ait une erreur de compréhension ? Après tout, aucun des deux ne parlaient sa langue maternelle, une confusion était vite arrivée. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche, serrant le combiné du téléphone à deux mains.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Y.K m'a pris comme modèle ? Qu'il m'a...Peint ?

La jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne eu un rire vif et bref. Un peu aigue.

\- Croyez-moi Monsieur, si vous voyez tout ce qu'il a produit de vous, vous partiriez en courant en raccrochant le téléphone. Mais cela n'est pas mon objectif alors je ne divulguerais aucun chiffre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste ?

\- J'aimerai que vous accepteriez de venir au Japon, pour quelques semaines, et le rencontrer. Bien-sûre, je serais obligée de vous faire signer un contrat de confidentialité concernant le lieu de son atelier et son identité, mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez pourquoi.

\- Je comprends oui., Il ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir. S'il disait oui, il allait rencontrer son artiste contemporain favori. Il avait toujours rêvé de découvrir son visage, de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce pseudonyme. Son esprit insomniaque avait passé des nuits et des nuits à tenter de se le représenter. Quel homme pouvait avoir autant de sensibilité et de délicatesse pour son art ? La façon dont la peinture se couchait sur la toile... Il pouvait presque visualiser son mouvement du poignet. Délicat. Précis. Rapide. Doux. Il brûlait littéralement d'envie de sauter dans le premier avion pour le Japon mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

L'image qu'il se faisait de Y.K était si idéalisé parfois, qu'elle en devenait presque romantisé.

 _Et si, il était déçu ?_

Si Y.K n'était pas du tout la personne qu'il imaginait ? Avait-il vraiment envie de briser ce mythe ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la toile qu'il avait acheté quelques années plus tôt à une vente d'œuvre contemporaine à Moscou à laquelle il avait été gentiment invité. Il avait accepté notamment parce qu'il n'avait rien de bien plus passionnant à faire. Victor ne comprenait rien à l'Art dit « d'avant-garde ». Il était né dans une ville où l'architecture et le soin du détail étaient de mises. Il avait développé un goût pour les choses bien faites, pour une certaine recherche de l'idéale et du _beau_. Or, il ne le retrouvait pas dans l'art de son époque, ce qui était bien dommage. Parfois, il aurait aimé naître dans le Paris du dix-neuvième siècle, juste pour vivre cette époque pleine de bouleversement au niveau des courants artistiques*. Mais pourtant, au milieu des toiles qui n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux, son regard s'était posé sur une en particulier. Une grande toile. En format paysage. Un ciel immense d'un clair impressionnant se confondait sur la ligne d'horizon avec un océan ou une mer, d'une teinte à peine un peu plus sombre. Quelques nuages en arrière-plan venaient ajouter des nuances de blancs çà et là, permettant de distinguer les rayons du soleil en hors-cadre. Sur un sable irrégulier composé de grain fin, de coquillage brisé et des galets, se trouvait un homme, de dos, assit en tailleur qui observait les éléments dans un calme déroutant. Le paysage autour de lui semblait bouger, évoluer, mais le protagoniste n'en avait pas conscience, ou du moins, il ne les craignait pas.

Il s'était alors approché pour lire le cartel et avait lu :

Le Miroir aux Oiseaux

2016

Y.K

130 x 225 cm

Peinture à l'huile

 _Exodus Art Agency_

Numéro de référence 1722

 _Y.K._

Il avait senti sa frustration couler en lui quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas l'identité de l'artiste. Est-ce que c'était une femme ? Un homme ? Il n'en savait rien. Il regarda autour de lui les autres œuvres mais non, aucune n'avait l'air d'être du même artiste et aucune ne portait son pseudonyme. _Le Miroir aux Oiseaux_ était le seul.

Et sur un coup de tête, sans trop vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il agissait comme cela, il l'avait acheté. A un prix beaucoup plus généreux que sa valeur réelle, mais peut-importe. Il lui semblait que c'était important de le faire. Pour l'artiste, pour ne pas qu'il laisse tomber et pour la satisfaction d'avoir acheté quelque chose qui ait du _sens_.

Et encore une fois, quelques années plus tard, il allait encore faire quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas en expliquer la raison, mais peut-importe.

\- Je prends le premier avion pour le Japon dès ce soir.

.

.

Yuuri vivait depuis plusieurs jours à présent dans une sorte de brouillard épais qui l'empêchait de reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Il en voulait à son entourage de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il s'en voulait de pas pouvoir leur expliquer convenablement ce qui lui arrivait, il en voulait à Beaubourg de l'avoir fait venir, il s'en voulait de ne pas être reconnaissant envers ceux qui lui avait ouvert la voie, il en voulait au MoMA pour leur stupide guerre avec le musée français, et il s'en voulait d'en vouloir à ceux qui lui permettait de gagner en reconnaissance. Il en voulait à sa manager de ne pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de sa Muse de la sorte, il s'en voulait d'avoir choisi quelqu'un d'inaccessible comme source d'inspiration et enfin, il en voulait à Victor Nikiforov d'être la représentation même de tout ce qu'il aimait sur Terre.

Il fit une pause devant la porte de l'immeuble de son atelier, posant son front contre le métal froid en étouffant un gémissement. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se débarrasser de tous les sentiments négatifs et étouffant qui oppressaient sa poitrine et contractaient son estomac. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté de trouver un sujet qui l'inspirait autant, et paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à peindre quelqu'un. Tous ses autres thèmes de prédilections lui paraissaient bien fade sans la présence du russe. Ce qui était ironique parce qu'il n'était là qu'à travers la projection de son imagination.

Il souffla.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de cela, et rapidement. Sinon il n'allait pas garder sa santé mentale encore très longtemps.

Rassemblant le peu de courage qui lui restait, il entra la combinaison et la porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement. Il gravit lentement les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage – il ne prenait jamais les ascenseurs, étant claustrophobe depuis sa plus tendre enfance-, et quand il arriva devant la porte de son atelier, il tapa lentement un autre mot de passe, avant de baisser lentement le poignet. Il était mitigé entre l'envie de faire demi-tour et regagner son canapé avec son plaid spécial pour disparaître de la surface du monde, et le désir qui commençait à grandir en lui de retrouver ses pinceaux. Mais Minako avait particulièrement insisté pour qu'il aille travailler aujourd'hui. Après tout, la date limite pour envoyer les toiles à New-York approchait à grand pas, dans deux mois, pour être précis. C'était quasiment intenable, à moins qu'il ne passe plus une seule nuit à dormir et à condition qu'il arrive à peindre _autre chose_ qu'un certain patineur russe.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il poussa la porte de son atelier et fronça les sourcils en constatant que les rideaux métalliques des baies vitrés n'étaient pas fermés. Aurait-il oublié de les baisser la dernière fois qu'il était parti ? Impossible. Étant quelqu'un de maniaque et de particulièrement stressé, il veillait à vérifier les choses au moins cinq fois avant de quitter un endroit.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette élancée et élégante, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Des cheveux argentés parfaitement coiffés dont quelques mèches tombaient de façon à donner l'illusion que cela était involontaire sur son œil gauche. Des orbes où se reflétaient un mélange de curiosité, de satisfaction et d'amusement.

Bleu de Cobalt, les yeux.

Yuuri sentit sa respiration se couper, son cœur s'emballer et ses jambes faiblir. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Il fit un pas en arrière et referma la porte, comme si de rien n'était.

Fixant à nouveau le métal de la porte, il se frotta les paupières.

Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver ? Était-il déjà si atteint pour qu'il se mette à halluciner en pleine journée ? Seigneur, il n'avait pas envie de devenir comme cette adolescente déprimée dans le film stupide avec les vampires que sa sœur l'avait forcé à regarder une fois et dont il ne se souvenait même plus le titre. Il préférait encore dire que l'œuvre de Gauguin n'avait rien de dérangeant* et d'affreusement pervers plutôt que ça.

Non, en fait même sous la torture il ne le dirait jamais. Gauguin resterait pour toujours quelqu'un de malsain à ses yeux.

Puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de prouver qu'il était fou ou pas, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans son atelier.

Victor était toujours là, appuyé contre le mur, mais son regard avait changé. Il y avait de la malice à présent. Yuuri n'était pas très sûre de savoir s'il aimait cela ou pas.

\- Ce n'est pas très polis de s'enfuir en voyant quelqu'un., Le gronda gentiment le russe en anglais. Son accent appuyait peut-être un peu trop fort sur les 'r' et les sons forts étaient prononcés d'une voix traînante, grave, douce, mais pour Yuuri, c'était la plus belle mélodie qu'il ait entendu de sa vie.

Il ne répondit pas, n'en étant tout simplement pas capable. Il se contenta d'avancer dans sa direction en le fixant, surveillant le moment où l'illusion allait se dissiper. Mais elle ne dissipa pas, au contraire. Yuuri inspira rapidement et il put sentir des effluves de parfum lui parvenir. Quelque chose de très masculin et frais. Il leva une main, lentement. Victor le regarda faire en silence. Et s'il trouva cette situation étrange ou s'il était mal-à-l'aise, il n'en dit rien.

 _Enfin, l'artiste posa une main sur sa Muse._

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la chemise blanche qu'il portait, juste au niveau du cœur. A travers le tissu il put sentir l'organe vitale battre à toute vitesse. A moins ce que ce ne soit ses pulsions à lui ? Il n'était pas capable de faire la différence. C'était donc cela qu'avait ressenti Pablo Picasso à chaque fois qu'il voyait la Femme qui pleure* ? Il rit mentalement. Leur situation n'avait rien à voir avec le célèbre couple. Absolument rien.

Le russe réagit enfin. Il enserra la main du brun des siennes et le japonais ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elles étaient chaudes. Il s'était toujours représenté Victor les mains froides, parce qu'il venait d'un pays au climat quasi polaire de son point de vu.

\- C'est bon, tu as réalisé que j'étais réel ?, Il murmura presque, l'amusement et une pointe de tendresse se lisant dans sa voix.

Yuuri cligna rapidement des yeux. Si le russe n'avait pas tenu sa main, il aurait fait un pas pour reculer. Voir même deux. Peut-être même qu'il se serait enfuit une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est plutôt un soulagement de savoir que je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou., Il répondit en riant nerveusement., Pendant un instant je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas devenu comme cette adolescente dans le film avec les vampires, quand elle voit son ex partout.

Victor arqua un sourcil :

\- Twilight ?

\- Ah oui, voilà. Twilight.

\- Est-ce que tu sous-entend que je suis l'Edward de ta Bella ?, Commenta le russe en cachant mal son amusement.

\- Non ! Bien sûre que non. Ils n'ont pas la relation la plus saine du monde. Personne ne veut être à leur place.

\- Est-ce que tu sous-entends à présent que tu veux une relation saine avec moi ?

Yuuri ouvrit la bouche du au choque. Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte du sous-entendu. Devant son air, Victor lâcha un rire. Un rire franc et chaud. Un rire contagieux et le japonais se mit à l'imiter doucement à son tour. Quand ils se calmèrent, ils échangèrent un regard et le brun se sentit rougir. Il se rendit compte alors que le russe tenait toujours sa main et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le patineur suivit son regard et lâcha doucement sa main, presque à contre cœur. Le bras de Yuuri retomba presque sans vie le long de son corps. Le silence régna ainsi quelques secondes avant que le brun ose le briser :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon atelier, Monsieur Nikiforov ?

\- Victor.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne répondrais à tes questions que si tu m'appelles Victor. Et oublie le vouvoiement, vu toute les peintures qui se trouvent autour de moi, le vouvoiement n'a plus lieu d'être, non ?

Le rougissement du brun empira et il leva les épaules comme pour se protéger.

\- Victor., Il souffla précautionneusement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Ce n'était pas le cas, évidemment.

\- Oui ?, Répondit le russe, la lueur d'amusement de retour dans ses yeux. Turquoise de Cobalt Clair, à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon atelier, Victor ?

\- Je suis venu remplir mon rôle de Muse, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

* * *

Annotations :

\- " à la manière d'un Rubens* '' : Je laisse Google image vous éclairer -sourire-.

\- " bouleversement au niveau des courants artistiques* " : Je ne vais pas faire un court d'art du 19ème français, il me faudrait tout un trimestre pour l'expliquer correctement comme mon prof de CM, sachez juste que c'est littéralement le bordel. A cause des divers changements politiques, la Monarchie, la République, la Restauration ect, les artistes doivent s'adapter aux '' désirs '' de la personne qui est au pouvoir, du gouvernement, des idées diffusés ect pour échapper à la censure, aux accusations de trahison, enfin bref, du coup on est passé très rapidement du néo-classicisme, au classicisme, au romantisme, au réalisme, ect ect et de manière très rapide. Paradoxalement c'est aussi à cette période que des artistes comme les Impressionnistes se battent pour sortir de la dictature de l'Académie et de leur code qui classifie l'art par thème, et qui juge de si une œuvre PEUT être qualifié comme telle, ou pas.

\- " l'œuvre de Gauguin n'avait rien de dérangeant* " : Vous avez sûrement dû entendre parler de ce film français sur Gauguin '' ce génie '' de la peinture française qui rend tout le monde si fier...Ah, ah. Gauguin s'est mariée a une fille de treize ans quand il était dans les îles, et la plus part des femmes représentées sur ses œuvres sont en fait des jeunes filles, voilà, vous êtes toujours fier de Gauguin ?

\- " Femme qui pleure* " : Dora Maar les enfants, Dora Maar. C'était le nom des portraits que Picasso faisait d'elle. Elle était sa Muse, mais Picasso était un destructeur de femme, si je peux dire ça comme ça. C'était un amour difficile à saisir, presque volcanique, et absolument pas sain. Je ne fais pas une comparaison ici sur la relation amoureuse qu'ils ont eu, mais sur le lien artistique profond qu'ils ont partagé et qui a accompagné Picasso pendant tous les œuvres majeurs de sa carrière.

* * *

Une review ?

Cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Update : 11/06/29, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **La Naissance de Vénus**

Alexandre Cabanel

1863

Musée d'Orsay

Paris

* * *

Victor s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose venant de Y.K, mais pas à voir un homme plus jeune de lui - un air déprimé sur le visage - franchir la porte et poser les yeux sur lui, avant de littéralement faire demi-tour et de fuir. Le patineur russe avait cligné des yeux lentement avant d'étouffer un rire de sa main. Non, il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à ça. Puis le brun était réapparu, l'attitude clairement incertaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise que Victor était vraiment là. Pour de vrai. Il avait été ému de la façon presque religieuse dont le japonais l'avait traité. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de susciter de l'admiration, du désir, de la jalousie, mais jamais cette forme d'adoration religieuse comme s'il était une icône. Cela lui laissa une impression étrange au fond de l'estomac. Il n'était pas habitué à être considéré comme la personne la plus précieuse sur terre.

Symbole d'un fantasme, oui.

But ultime d'une conquête, oui.

Patineur pour qui on pouvait dépenser des millions pour son image public, également oui. Mais adoré pour l'intégralité de sa personne, au point de croire à un miracle en le voyant ? Jamais.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'une Muse représentait pour un artiste, et il ne savait pas ce que le japonais attendait de lui, mais ses craintes avaient été effacés dès qu'il avait croisé ses orbes brun brillant d'émotions.

Il n'y avait aucun désir physique dans les yeux de Y.K.

Cette constatation l'avait également surprise. Les gens qui s'approchaient de lui avaient toujours cette lueur dans le regard, une lueur gourmande qui glissaient le long de son corps de façon obscène. Victor avait appris à l'ignorer et passer outre.

Quand les yeux de l'artiste effleuraient son corps, ils brillaient d'une lueur différente. Un désir de créer qui étaient mal contenu et saupoudré d'une bonne dose d'admiration et de respect. Le russe avait l'impression que le regard du brun passait _au travers_ de lui. Jusqu'à entrevoir les contours de son âme. Cela aurait dû le perturber, voir même l'effrayer, mais le russe ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il était même impatient de savoir ce que cette nouvelle relation allait donner. Comment elle allait évoluer.

\- Y.K, ce sont tes initiales, n'est-ce pas ?, Il demanda alors observait le japonais vérifier si ses toiles séchaient correctement.

\- Oui., Répondit le brun, en faisant une moue contrariée quand de la peinture tacha son doigt., C'est pour Yuuri Katsuki. Minako ne te l'a pas dit quand elle t'a fait signer le contrat de confidentialité ?

\- Elle a voulu me le dire, mais c'est moi qui aie refusé de le savoir.

Le japonais leva les yeux de sa toile pour lui lancer un regard surpris :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais que tu prennes la liberté de me le dire., Il répondit naturellement en souriant.

Il vit Yuuri très clairement pincer les lèvres et détourner le regard, les joues rougissantes.

 _Adorable._

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisi, moi ?, Demanda le russe après quelques instants de silence.

Il était assis à l'envers sur la chaise en bois, la tête négligemment appuyé contre ses bras croisés sur le dossier. Il suivait des yeux Yuuri qui venait de s'asseoir négligemment sur le sol non loin de lui, un carnet et une boite de fusain en métal dans ses mains.

\- Je ne t'ai pas choisit., Il répondit sans le regarder tout en ouvrant sa boite et son carnet.

Victor eu l'occasion d'apercevoir différent croquis défiler, des paysages, des natures mortes, des silhouettes de personne...

\- Ah bon ?, Demanda à nouveau le russe.

\- Oui. C'est comme tomber amoureux, cela ne se choisit pas., Dit le japonais avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Ses paupières se plissèrent et le patineur le sentit l'observer et analyser l'environnement autour de lui. La lumière, l'obscurité, les nuances qui le composaient, ses proportions, et même son humeur.

\- Tu compares ce qui t'a poussé à me choisir comme sujet d'inspiration à un sentiment amoureux ?, Il enchaîna, son sourire se lisant clairement dans sa voix.

\- Non., Répondit rapidement Yuuri, la voix chargée de conviction.

Cela aurait peut-être pu marcher si le russe n'avait pas vu sa main qui tenait son fusain levé pendant qu'il mesurait sa ligne d'horizon et son point focal trembler.

\- Menteur., Il souffla doucement en riant.

\- Arrête de bouger maintenant., Le gronda le japonais en faisant glisser son fusain sur la feuille.

Victor obéit volontiers mais la lueur amusée de ses yeux ne disparut pas.

Il avait déjà eu à poser pour des séances photos dans des magazines de mode ou féminin, mais en général cela se faisait rapidement et il ne voyait pas directement le regard du photographe sur lui. Avec Yuuri, c'était différent. Son souffle se coupait dans sa gorge à chaque fois que le brun levait le regard vers lui, et que ses yeux concentrés croisaient les siens, avant qu'il ne se détourne vers la zone qui l'intéressait. Il voulut lever la main pour enlever des mèches de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le front mais le japonais claqua sa langue contre son palais en le fusillant du regard et le russe reposa doucement sa main à son endroit.

\- Tu ne bouges plus, j'ai dit.

Victor n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres et son esprit parfois rebelle sur les bords avait toujours pris soin de les ignorer, mais pas cette fois-ci. Il ne sentait pas la contradiction bourdonner en lui, il se sentait juste étrangement calme. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à obéir à un ordre de l'artiste. Le russe pensait que le silence allait s'installer une nouvelle fois, mais non. Yuuri poussa un petit soupire, se mordit la lèvre avant de se lancer :

\- Un soir où j'étais particulièrement déprimé et démotivé, je suis tombé sur une rediffusion d'une compétition de patinage, c'était à ton tour de passer..., Il hésita. Inspira, leva les yeux, fit glisser doucement sa langue sur un coin de son pouce et frotta doucement le papier pour adoucir un trait., Tu es vraiment éblouissant quand tu es sur la glace, tu le sais ?

Victor hocha lentement la tête et le japonais eu un rire nerveux :

\- Évidemment que tu le sais...Bref. J'étais littéralement captivé. Par tout. Le moindre détail. Je ne savais absolument pas qui tu étais, ni si tu étais quelqu'un d'important ou pas, ou même si tu étais bon dans ce que tu faisais. Alors, à la fin, quand le présentateur a annoncé ton nom j'ai fait ce que toute personne normale fait. J'ai demandé des renseignements à internet.

\- Et alors ? Tu as lu des choses intéressantes ?

\- Assez oui. J'avais l'impression de violer ta vie privée., Il secoua la tête et redressa ses lunettes., Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête avant que cette espèce d'obsession que j'ai pour toi se transforme en quelque chose que je ne puisse plus du tout contrôler. Mais, tu es si..., Il fit un geste vague de la main comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Est-ce que ça va te passer, un jour ?

Le japonais prit un moment pour réfléchir, le regard braqué sur sa feuille, sa main maniant toujours le fusain, laissant des taches noires sur des doigts.

\- A dire vrai, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'intérêt pour personne avant.

\- Vraiment ? Personne ?, Demanda-t-il franchement surprit.

\- Oui. Personne n'a jamais retenu mon attention au-delà de quelques secondes.

\- Même en amour ?, Ne put s'empêcher de demander le brun.

La main du brun s'immobilisa sur la papier et Victor regretta immédiatement sa question. Il avait l'impression de s'être engagé sur un terrain sinueux.

\- Je te l'ai dit. C'est comme tomber amoureux., Il répondit prudemment en relevant la tête pour pouvoir l'observer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, Yuuri., Admit le russe.

Yuuri soupira, fit une série de trait rapide sur son croquis et se leva pour le présenter au russe.

\- Je ne suis pas apte à ressentir du désir ou de l'intérêt physique pour quelqu'un. Le monde entier me laisse dans la neutralité la plus totale., Il inspira profondément en fermant quelques secondes les yeux., Sauf toi., Il lui tendit son carnet et Victor le saisit avec précaution., Fait ce que tu veux de cette information parce que moi, je ne sais pas encore comment l'interpréter.

Et il partit se laver les mains.

Victor le suivit du regard, avant de poser les yeux sur le dessin qu'il venait de faire. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que dessiner en noir sur une feuille blanche pouvait rendre autant de lumière et de nuance. Il avait l'impression que Yuuri avait utiliser plusieurs crayons mais non, il n'avait utilisé qu'un seul bâton de fusain. Il avait juste réussi à créer différente teinte de noir, du plus profond au plus discret. Le rendu était saisissant. Son visage était calme, détendu, mais la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux lui donnait une atmosphère particulière. Ses cheveux semblaient diffuser de la lumière, et non refléter celle des baies vitrés derrières lui. La plus fine des particules de poussière étaient représenté en suspension dans l'air, et malgré que la pièce soit éclairé, Yuuri avait donné l'illusion d'une ambiance tamisée, intime. Victor se sentit rougir et son estomac se contracta étrangement. Cette scène des plus banales couché sur le papier était particulièrement sensuel et presque érotique.

« _Le monde entier me laisse dans la neutralité la plus totale._ »

Le russe sentit son cœur battre à tout allure et il dû lutter pour déglutir.

« _Sauf toi._ »

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire de cette information. Quoi faire du fait qu'il était le seul sur Terre à retenir l'attention de son artiste préféré, quoi faire du fait que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, quoi faire du fait que Yuuri venait de sous-entendre du fait qu'il était tout _simplement_ asexuel mais surtout quoi faire du fait de cette excitation qui montait en lui, à l'idée de voir ce que tout cela allait donner.

.

.

Yuuri avait beau se pincer, la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux ne voulait pas s'effacer. Cela était beaucoup trop étrange pour être vrai, mais puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller, il devait bien avouer que ce qu'il se passait autour de lui était bel et bien la réalité.

Victor Nikiforov était calmement en train de manger un bol de katsudon à la table familiale de l'auberge de ses parents, là où il avait pris une chambre. Son caniche, Makkachin, qui avait fait le voyage avec lui était sagement couché à ses pieds, sa queue remuant joyeusement. Le russe entretenait la conversation comme s'il était habitué à le faire avec sa sœur – Marie – qui semblait un peu trop intéressé par le patineur pour que cela soit innocent. Yuuri s'était attendu à ressentir de la jalousie, surtout quand il vit sa sœur retenir un rire et poser sa main sur l'avant-bras du patineur mais il n'en était rien. Il s'était attendu à se sentir en colère, voir à un éprouver un sentiment urgent de marquer son territoire en rappelant à sa sœur que Victor était _sa_ Muse et qu'il était venu au Japon pour _lui_ , mais non. Il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il était légèrement agacé de la part de sa sœur de n'être toujours attiré que par le physique, mais c'était tout. En fait, depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Victor un peu plus tôt dans son atelier, et qu'il avait pu enfin le dessiner sans se baser sur une photocopie, il se sentait particulièrement serein et _calme_. Sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois, au moins.

Il inspira profondément et s'obligea à détourner son attention avant que l'un d'eux ne remarque qu'il les observait depuis bien trop longtemps pour que cela ne soit dû qu'à de la curiosité. Son regard croisa celui de sa mère, qui avait l'air bien trop heureuse pour que cela soit innocent, aussi. Son expression s'accentua au possible et Yuuri en comprit très clairement le message.

'' _Enfin tu nous ramènes quelqu'un à la maison._ ''

Yuuri secoua la tête négativement en plissant des yeux.

'' _Non. Arrête. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses._ ''

Sa mère fit la moue en gonflant ses joues.

'' _N'empêche, qu'il est très beau garçon ce Victor._ ''

Le jeune artiste s'efforça de ne pas rougir et il mordilla sa joue.

'' _Certes._ ''

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un ici pour parler de la beauté du patineur, c'était bien lui. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de son corps vibrant alors qu'il traçait la ligne droite de sa mâchoire, le frémissement le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il adoucissait le trait qui soulignait son regard joueur, la chaleur de ses joues alors qu'il avait imaginé les muscles de ses bras roulants sous sa chemise. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait complètement changé la nature de l'ambiance de la scène qu'il avait eu sous les yeux. Pour un asexuel, il avait drôlement les idées qui partaient de tous les sens quand il avait Victor sous les yeux. Il s'était demandé l'espace d'un instant s'il avait _envie_ d'avoir un rapport physique avec lui, mais non. Rien du tout. Il exprimait bel et bien son désir à travers son processus de création. Il avait été gêné l'espace d'un instant à l'idée de lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait, et de voir sa réaction, puis il s'était dit qu'autant que le russe prenne conscience de ce à quoi il s'engageait, en acceptant de lui servir de modèle. Le russe lui avait alors lancé un regard amusé et franchement dragueur.

\- La prochaine fois, peut-être que je devrais enlever mes vêtements, ça sera plus simple, non ?

\- Jamais à la deuxième séance, je ne suis pas un artiste facile., Avait répliqué le japonais en arquant un sourcil.

\- A la troisième alors ?, Avait renchérie le russe en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu sais Victor, il n'y a pas de honte à avouer que tu meurs d'envie de te déshabiller devant moi, vraiment.

Le russe, prit de court, l'avait alors regardé les yeux écarquillés avant de rire.

\- Très bien., Avait-il reprit avant de se redresser sur la chaise et porter ses mains à sa chemise avant de commencer à défaire les boutons un à un, lentement.

Yuuri l'avait regardé faire un instant, trop surprit avant de rougir brutalement et de saisir ses mains pour l'arrêter. Victor avait ri à nouveau devant son expression profondément scandalisée.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé., Avait-il dit alors, taquin.

Le japonais avait redressé la tête et cligné des yeux rapidement devant leur soudaine proximité. Leur nez se touchaient presque et d'ici il avait une vue imprenable sur ses orbes bleus. Bleu de Prusse. Le japonais n'avait pas eu le courage de répliquer et s'était efforcé de faire un pas en arrière et de lui tourner le dos en marmonnant des choses en japonais contre les personnes attractives qui savaient quels effets ils avaient sur les autres.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais ce vague aperçu de sa peau nacré sous sa chemise lui avait redonné immédiatement l'envie de dessiner. Il avait hâte, d'être à cette troisième séance.

Mais pour le moment, Victor était en pleine conversation avec sa sœur et il devait s'armer de patience pour ne pas le traîner dans son atelier où dans son appartement, il ne savait pas trop.

\- Comment trouves-tu le Japon, Victor ?, Ronronna presque sa sœur.

\- J'y étais déjà venu pour une compétition il y a des années, mais c'est la première fois que je vais pouvoir prendre le temps de faire du tourisme.

Yuuri tenta d'étouffer un ricanement, sans succès.

\- Du moins, Reprit le russe., Si Yuuri accepte de me laisser sortir de son atelier de temps en temps.

\- Tu es en dehors de mon atelier là, je te signal.

\- Parce que je t'ai fait remarquer que cela serait dommage que je meurs de faim., Argumenta le patineur en lui tapant doucement le front de son index.

Yuuri fronça les sourcils :

\- Manger c'est pour les faibles.

\- Ton manager m'a prévenu que tu étais du genre à oublier de dormir et de te nourrir pendant plusieurs jours quand tu étais inspiré. Compte sur moi pour t'obliger à garder un rythme de vie à peu près stable, jeune homme.

\- Hm, et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? M'attacher à mon lit ou quelque chose dans le genre ?, Il marmonna en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t'en souviendra ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée ?

Yuuri croisa son regard et ouvrit la bouche devant son air malicieux.

Hn, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'aimer cette expression.

Il souffla et leva la main pour lui frapper l'épaule sans grande conviction. Victor rit de son attitude et repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux sombre comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Le japonais rougit et dissimula son visage dans son bol de katsudon en mordillant sa lèvre. Il ne vit pas le regard tendre de sa mère qui l'englobait, Victor et lui. Ni le petit sourire discret de son père. Encore moins l'expression furieuse de sœur, et les yeux brillants d'amusement du russe.

.

.

\- Est-ce que c'est une façon conventionnel de peindre ?, Demanda Victor franchement amusé.

\- Non, pas trop. Mais je m'en fou., Répondit Yuuri, assit à son aise entre les jambes du russe, face à lui.

Les jambes en tailleur, son carnet de croquis reposant sur sa cuisse, sa boite d'aquarelle Winsor & Newton entre eux avec un verre d'eau bleu. Un pinceau coincé derrière son oreille et un plus fin dans la main, Yuuri observait avec la plus grande attention les yeux de la personne devant lui.

\- Je me disais aussi que je n'avais jamais vu un peintre aussi proche de son modèle.

\- C'est que tu n'as pas imaginé comment Courbet a réalisé l'Origine du Monde*., Répliqua le japonais sans se dévêtir de sa concentration.

Il fit glisser son pinceau fin sur son bleu de Céruleum 140 – celui avec les nuances rouges – avant d'apporter de délicates modifications qui n'étaient pas visibles à l'œil du russe mais qui avaient visiblement leur importance pour l'artiste.

\- Courbet n'est pas vraiment à mon goût., Avoua le patineur., Alors non, je ne m'étais jamais penché sur la question.

Le japonais lui lança un rapide regard, et Victor vit la différence entre ses yeux qui se posaient sur lui pour le voir _lui_ et ses yeux qui se posaient sur lui pour le peindre.

\- La critique à un jour dit que mon style s'approchait du réalisme de Courbet.

\- Vraiment ? C'était un mauvais critique, alors. Tes œuvres ne sont pas vulgaires.

Le japonais lui frappa la cuisse de sa main libre.

\- Ses œuvres n'étaient pas vulgaires, elles étaient _réalistes_.

\- Mais est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de voir toute ses représentations de femmes sur les bords de la Seine ?

Le russe vit le brun mordre sa lèvre tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

\- C'est le principe du réalisme, Victor., Répondit-il finalement doucement., On n'a pas forcément besoin de voir ça parce que c'est une peinture qui ne flatte pas notre œil, mais c'est une peinture vraie, qui colle au réel. Les Demoiselles du bord de la Seine sont une réalité dans l'époque du dix-neuvième siècles français.

\- Mais toi, tu ne peints pas des prostituées., Souligna Victor.

\- En effet. Je suis un artiste égoïste je ne reproduit que ce qu'il me plaît.

\- Je vais passer outre le fait que tu viens de sous-entendre que je te plais., Commença le russe en appréciant les rougeurs qui s'installèrent brutalement sur les joues du japonais avant de continuer., Alors pourquoi te comparer à Courbet ? Tu ne cherches pas à montrer ni dénoncer quelque chose alors je dirais plus que tu me fais penser à... Van Gogh ?, Hasarda-t-il.

Yuuri secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Et si j'étais simplement Y.K ? Sans chercher à me rapprocher de personne ? Et si j'exprimais juste ce que j'ai choisis de montrer ?

Victor resta un instant silencieux. Il n'avait pas envisagé que le fait d'être sans cesse comparé devait être pesant pour lui, à la longue.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Katsuki. Que cherchez-vous à exprimer à travers la représentation de mes yeux ?

\- L'émotion, évidemment. Et leur couleur. Tu as des yeux vraiment changeant je devrais presque mettre le temps sur pause pour avoir le temps d'en saisir les nuances., Il se pencha inconsciemment vers lui en inclinant la tête sur le côté comme pour juger un détail., Oh, et il n'y a pas vraiment d'intérêt, je le fais pour mon plaisir personnel.

\- Je me sens vraiment exploité., Ria doucement Victor.

\- Tu me remerciera quand dans un siècle ou deux tu seras devenu aussi célèbre que Mona Lisa.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aie la capacité de te remercier dans deux siècles ? Il y a Skype au Paradis ?

Le japonais eu un rire.

\- Tu me remerciera quand on se croisera dans une prochaine vie, peut-être que je serais toujours un artiste et toi patineur ?

\- Tu crois en la réincarnation ?, Demanda Victor surprit.

\- Pas toi ?, Dit-il sans répondre en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas. Parfois oui, parfois non.

\- C'est une réponse bien évasive Monsieur Nikiforov. Eh bien moi, je crois que l'on suit tous un cycle., Dit-il en traçant un cercle imaginaire dans les airs., Et que l'on est destiné à croiser les mêmes personnes, mais sous des formes différentes.

\- Comme...Des âmes-sœur, tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, en quelques sortes. Tu as lu Platon ? Normalement, je ne suis pas censé en avoir parce que je n'ai pas le désir de faire qu'un avec quelqu'un., Il dit en riant nerveusement.

\- Pourtant, tu es en train de faire qu'un avec moi, là., Dit lentement le russe.

Le brun sursauta légèrement et failli faire tomber son pinceau.

\- Pardon ?

\- Hier tu as sous-entendu que me choisir comme Muse était semblable au fait de tomber amoureux. Donc, puisque tu es en train de me représenter _moi_ c'est comme si tu passais la prochaine étape avec quelqu'un. On peut donc penser que oui, tu as bien une âme-sœur., Conclu le russe en croisant les bras sur son torse, le mettant au défi silencieusement de trouver une faille dans son raisonnement.

Le japonais n'en trouva pas et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Ton raisonnement tient la route, je dois l'avouer.

\- Je sais, merci.

Et devant son soupire exaspérer, Victor ne put s'empêcher de rire et son cœur de battre légèrement plus fort.

.

.

.

.

Victor avait tenu exactement deux jours à jouer les modèles bien sages avant qu'il ne réclame qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Et comme il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place et que le japonais savait qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui aujourd'hui, il se décida à lui servir de guide dans leur visite d'Hasetsu. Le russe était un véritable enfant, il courait dans tous les sens, s'émerveillant de chaque arbre, chaque maison, chaque morceau de soleil égaré dans l'horizon du fleuve. Parfois il sortait son téléphone portable, et faisait une photo devant tel paysage, tel statue, tel structure. Yuuri se contentait de le suivre, l'observant, le détaillant, l'analysant. Comment ses cheveux réfléchissaient la lumière, comment son regard s'éclaircissait au possible sous la lumière, devant presque blanc, comment sa peau prenait cet aspect satiné au lieu de nacré à l'extérieur, comment son corps de danseur se mouvaient, des pas souples, silencieux, aérien, même lorsqu'il hurla un « Yuuri regarde ! Des gâteaux en forme de poisson ! » tout en courant gaiement vers le stand ambulant.

Le japonais avait eu un sourire tout en le rejoignant doucement.

\- Ce sont des taiyaki, Victor., Il lui avait alors expliqué.

\- Taiya-quoi ?

\- Taiyaki. Littéralement ça veut dire dorade cuite.

\- Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à des dorades., Avait répondu le russe en fronçant les sourcils en jetant un regard à présent prudent aux gâteaux., On dirait plutôt Polochon.

Le brun cligna des yeux rapidement avant de dévisager le russe et d'étouffer un rire.

\- C'est que tu n'as pas une bonne mémoire imagée, alors.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ?, Avait demandé le célèbre patineur, une main sur son cœur, l'air faussement outrée.

\- Pas le moins du monde., Avait répondu le japonais en lui offrant son sourire le plus innocent.

Le russe avait lâche un '' hmpf '' en détournant le visage et en croisant les bras sur son torse, faisant rire de nouveau le japonais.

\- Allez, ne boude pas. Je t'en offre un, si tu veux., Le taquina Yuuri en le poussant doucement de l'épaule.

\- Vraiment ?, Avait aussitôt demandé Victor, en oubliant qu'il ne devait plus lui adresser la parole.

\- Mais oui, vraiment., Avait-il répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Yes_!

Oui, Victor Nikiforov était réellement un enfant, quand il s'y mettait. Comment la presse pouvait le décrire comme un tombeur, un playboy et un séducteur ? Yuuri ne voyait en cet instant qu'une âme d'enfant qui s'émerveillait de la moindre chose nouvelle à ses yeux.

 _Les gens qui pouvaient encore être surprit étaient rare._

Yuuri avait toujours cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais succomber pour un Homme, qu'il n'aurait jamais de Muse, aucune inspiration venant d'une personne vivante. Il sut à quel point il s'était trompé quand Victor se tourna vers lui, son taiyaki en main, et un sourire plus brillant que le soleil sur le visage.

* * *

Annotations : - '' L'Origine du Monde* '' : N'allait pas chercher si quelqu'un regarde votre écran, ou vous aurez à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Dans ce dernier cas, je ne suis pas responsable et vous n'aurez juste qu'à dire que c'est de l'Art. Cette œuvre est directement classée NSFW, les initiés vous savez de quoi je parle.

* * *

J'aimerai vous remercier vous tout particulièrement pour suivre avec autant d'ardeur ce que je fais et produit.

Chacune de vos review me donnent envie de continuer à écrire des chapitres de qualités et des histoires douces et entrainantes.

Sans vous en rendre compte vous m'aidez au quotidien.

Et le fait des publier des chapitres à un rythme régulier me donne l'impression d'avoir une vie structurée de nouveau.

Merci infiniment.

Prenez soin de vous.

.

.

Amour.


	4. Chapter 4

Update : 11/06/29, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **Le Sommeil d'Endymion**

Anne-Louis Girodet

1791

Musée du Louvre

Paris

* * *

Yuuri était penché depuis maintenant trois jours sur la réalisation de la même toile, durant lesquels il n'avait dormir qu'une dizaine d'heures, tout au plus. Il n'avait pas pris un repas correct depuis aussi longtemps, et avait sûrement plus de caféine dans le sang que d'eau. Victor avait bien essayé de le raisonner, lui dire de faire une pause, mais le japonais l'avait gratifié d'un regard agressif et de la même réponse toute faite :

\- J'ai des délais à respecter, Victor.

Ça, le russe le savait. Mais si le brun se trouvait dans l'incapacité de produire le reste des toiles demandés parce qu'il avait trop forcé sur sa santé, alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Victor avait découvert que le rôle d'une Muse ne se terminait pas une fois que l'artiste avait fini de prendre les mesures et la globalité des détails et des nuances qu'il voulait, non. Son rôle se prolongeait aussi après. Surveiller que son artiste mange, dorme, ne devienne pas fou. Le russe se sentait comme le gardien de son bien-être, même s'il avait l'impression d'être un piètre gardien pour le moment. Mais le japonais avait plutôt un caractère obstiné et il ne se laissait pas faire si facilement.

Le russe pouvait le comprendre, évidemment. Il était le premier à être un amoureux du travail acharné, mais jamais, _jamais_ , il ne s'était privé de repos, ni avait mis sa santé en danger. Or, le japonais arrivait à ses limites, il pouvait le voir à ses cernes sous ses yeux, sa posture beaucoup moins droites devant son trépied, et à sa main habituellement stable qui était traversé de tremblement et qui forçait l'artiste à hésiter et stabiliser son poignet de son autre main avant d'appliquer un pinceau aussi fin qu'un cheveu sur la large toile en forma paysage.

\- Yuuri vraiment, je pense que tu devrais manger quelque chose et dormir., Tenta une nouvelle fois Victor.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas., Répondit le brun d'une voix basse.

Sauf que non, cela n'allait pas aller.

Son corps avait réagi de lui-même. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se trouvait à tenir le corps du japonais contre lui, le pinceau roulant au sol en peu plus loin. Yuuri plaqua une main sur son front en grimaçant. Victor était quelqu'un qui se mettait rarement en colère, mais en cet instant, il était arrivé au bout de sa patience. Il releva sa tête de sa main et il lui adressa un sourire froid, ne se souciant pas de la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Pour le moment, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il fasse peur à son artiste, ou pas.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Si je te dis de _faire_ une pause, tu _fais_ une pause. Si je te dis de _manger_ , tu _manges_. Si je te dis d'aller _dormir_ , tu agis comme un gentil garçon et tu bouges tes jolies fesses jusqu'à ton lit. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui., Il l'entendit répondre faiblement.

\- Bien.

Il soupira, sentant l'agacement et la colère le quitter tout aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

\- Maintenant, on va rentrer chez toi, commander de la nourriture grasse, et ne plus bouger pour le restant de la soirée _et_ ensuitetu iras dormir.

\- D'accord., Répondit le brun toujours aussi docilement, visiblement toujours surprit par le ton que le russe avait pris pour lui parler, mais Victor ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'excuser pour le moment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le canapé du brun dans des tenus beaucoup plus décontractés, et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, leur pizza étaient livrés. Yuuri s'excusa de ne pas avoir de bière ou tout autre alcool chez lui car il n'aimait pas cela, et Victor lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave.

Sous l'œil insistant du russe, le brun mangea plus qu'il ne l'avait fait durant ces trois derniers jours, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile et quand le patineur fut satisfait il arrêta de le surveiller. Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement comblé par les répliques du film que diffusait la télévision. _L'amour sans préavis._ Un classique. Victor avait du mal à cacher le fait qu'il connaissait chacune des répliques de George Wade par cœur. Il était à la fois épaté de voir que tous les rôles allaient à Hugh Grant. Du connard finit au garçon timide. Le film se termina sans qu'aucune parole n'ait été prononcé et quand le générique défila, Victor soupira doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, de t'avoir crié dessus., Il commença.

Yuuri cligna des yeux dans sa direction. Ils avaient l'air toujours autant fatigués, mais au moins, ils n'étaient plus éteints et ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je sais que tu as fait ça pour mon bien, et je sais que je suis le pire en ce qui concerne ma santé, je n'y fais pas assez attention. Alors, désolé.

\- J'espère que la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras sagement., Il répondit en souriant et en le frappant doucement sur le front.

Yuuri fit la moue.

\- Oui, tout plutôt que tu ne me reparles avec ce regard-là.

\- Quel regard ?, Il demanda surpris.

Yuuri ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur les genoux en lui lançant un coup d'œil rapide.

\- Comme si j'étais une nuisance.

Ce fut au tour d'être surprit. Alors c'était cette impression qu'il lui avait donnée ? Il sentit la culpabilité lui serrer l'estomac et lui donner la nausée. Comment pouvait-il un jour penser que Yuuri était une nuisance ?

\- Viens là., Il souffla en écartant ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient un contact physique de la sorte, mais pourtant le japonais n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se blottir contre son torse. Victor l'enferma dans son étreinte réconfortante, une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre dans ses mèches sombres.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu es une nuisance. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû le penser.

\- Pourtant tu as quitté ton pays à la demande de ma manager, tu as dû bouleverser tes plans.

\- Crois moi, je n'avais rien de bien passionnant de prévu. De plus je suis venu par choix. Parce que j'étais curieux de savoir à qui j'avais acheté une peinture un jour.

Yuuri releva la tête pour le regarder :

\- Tu as acheté une de mes œuvres ?

\- Oui, il y a des années. Le Miroir aux Oiseaux.

L'artiste écarquilla les yeux de surprise :

\- Alors c'était toi ? Tu sais que tu as été ma première grosse vente ?

\- Ah vraiment ? J'en suis fière alors., Il répondit tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du brun.

Celui-ci rougit et pinça ses lèvres. Le mouvement attira le regard du russe et il se surprit à y laisser ses yeux s'y attarder. Observant cette bande de peau rose qui semblait plus qu'appréciable. Instinctivement, il se pencha en avant mais il sentit les doigts chauds du japonais se poser sur les siennes. Il releva automatiquement les yeux et croisa les orbes brunes remplies d'inquiétudes et de tristesse de son artiste.

\- Tu allais m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton n'était pas vraiment accusateur, ni agressif. C'était une simple question. Aussi Victor ne le prit pas comme un rejet.

\- Oui.

Il vit Yuuri inspirer brusquement et fermer brièvement les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas être blessé., Il articula lentement., Tu comprends ?

\- Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de te blesser ?

\- Victor, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, entre toi et moi. Mais je sais que c'est fort, et que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bouleversé par quelqu'un. Mais tu sais, je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir plus que je ne suis capable de te donner. Et si jamais, un jour, tu te rends compte que ce n'est _pas_ suffisant, et que tu pars..., Il laissa sa phrase en suspension mais Victor pouvait en deviner la fin.

Lui-même n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour l'artiste. Cela lui avait paru comme une évidence, quelque chose de naturel, comme si son inconscient savait des choses qu'il ignorait. Il était conscient que les choses allaient vites, vraiment vite. Mais honnêtement, il n'y pouvait rien. Il paraîtrait qu'il fallait au cerveau humain environ zéro virgule trois secondes pour déterminer si l'on était amoureux ou non mais beaucoup plus de temps pour le réaliser.

Il avait fallu moins d'un mois à Victor pour s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait comprendre les craintes de Yuuri, elles étaient absolument justifiées, et il savait aussi que pour le convaincre, il allait lui falloir _plus_ que des mots. Il allait lui falloir des actes. Des preuves.

Soit.

Victor était quelqu'un de patient, de profondément patient. Alors s'il lui fallait toute une vie pour convaincre le japonais qu'il ne comptait aller nulle part, et qu'il ne lui demandera jamais plus qu'il n'était capable de faire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras me laisser te prouver que je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour qui le sexe compte plus que cela, et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre de toi plus que tu ne le peux, et que je ne te quitterai pas pour cette raison ?, Il demanda doucement.

Yuuri le dévisagea, visiblement surprit.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, pourquoi je ne le serais pas.

Le japonais se mordit la lèvre en appuyant son index et son majeur sur sa tempe avant de la masser doucement. Le russe l'avait vu déjà faire plusieurs fois ce geste. Quand il était fatigué, quand il n'arrivait pas à résoudre un problème, quand il le déconcertait...

\- Victor je ne sais pas quel genre de sort tu as jeté sur moi mais...D'accord., Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard., Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision de te faire confiance.

Victor se sentit sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Jamais.

.

.

Yuuri ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à s'engager dans cette voix. Un mois plus tôt il était sans inspiration, sans Muse, et persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, et voilà qu'à présent il se retrouvait avec le lot complet. Inspiration, Muse, sentiment amoureux. Il savait que son interprétation de ce sentiment n'était pas la même que les autres, mais le fait est que le résultat étaient les mêmes. Il lui avait fallu un mois pour succomber aux charmes du patineur russe. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas plus surpris que cela. Sa peinture n'avait même pas essayé de résister à son attrait, alors pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même pour lui ?

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'empêchait pleinement d'officialiser sa relation avec le russe.

La crainte d'être abandonné.

Parce qu'il savait au plus profond de lui, que si le russe le quittait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Et il n'avait pas envie de finir comme Camille Claudel. Non, définitivement pas. La jeune artiste avait souffert toute sa vie de la trahison d'Auguste Rodin qui était à la fois son maître, sa Muse et son amant. Elle en avait été si dévastée qu'elle avait cessé de prendre soin d'elle, vivante recluse dans son appartement, avant qu'elle ne soit finalement interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique jusqu'à sa mort. Elle avait détruit une bonne partie des œuvres, et Yuuri ne pouvait que ressentir au plus profond de lui l'impact de ce geste. Il leva la main et effleura la peinture séchée de la toile qu'il avait devant lui, là où la lumière se fondait aux cheveux de Victor.

 _Hyacinthe et Apollon._

C'était un titre plutôt osé pour ce que le tableau représentait, mais Yuuri n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Victor avait ri, en lui lançant un regard amusé avant qu'il n'approuve. C'était la toute première que Yuuri avait réalisé de Victor. Le jeune homme prenait place en second plan sur le pont d'Hasetsu, le regard tourné vers l'avenir, un sourire sur le visage comme s'il voyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait en hors-cadre. Le vent venait de derrière lui et faisait voler ses cheveux et ses vêtements. La lumière venant de sa droite, tombait comme une caresse sur son corps, éclairant sa silhouette. Victor était Hyacinthe, et ce qu'il voyait en hors plan et qui était représenté par la lumière n'était autre qu'Apollon. Le vent en arrière, symbolisait Zéphyr.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais mourir en me prenant quelque chose sur la tête ?, Avait demandé le russe en haussant un sourcil.

\- Hm, j'en doute. Dans le pire des cas, tu veux un casque en cadeau d'anniversaire ou de Noël ?

\- Peu importe, je suis né le vingt-cinq décembre., Avait répondu le patineur en haussant les épaules.

\- Sérieusement ?

Le brun l'avait dévisagé avec surprise.

Malgré qu'il ait lu sa page Wikipédia, il devait admettre que la mémorisation des dates n'était pas son point fort.

\- Sérieusement.

\- Oh, tu dois détester Noël, alors...

\- Pas particulièrement, ce n'est pas ma faute si Jésus est né en même temps que moi.

Yuuri avait ri devant son sarcasme et son détachement. Et un sourire se dessina encore sur son visage alors qu'il se souvenait de ce moment.

Son regard se déplaça alors sur la gauche, venant à l'encontre de l'autre tableau, également en forma paysage. La scène prenait pour décors les osens de ses parents. Là, au milieu des volutes de fumées et des pierres naturels, se tenait Victor, de dos. Son visage n'était pas représenté, il l'avait croisé nonchalamment sur ses bras contre une pierre au fond du bassin. La lune était claire et brillante dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. L'astre était la seule source de lumière avec celles des lames à huile qu'ils utilisaient et qui se devinaient en hors-champs.

\- Tu vas dire que ça fait beaucoup trop de référence grecques d'un coup, mais je suis vraiment obligé., Avait dit le japonais tout en remplissant le cartel.

Le russe c'était penché pour livre à travers son épaule et avait eu un rire sarcastique.

 _\- Nymphée_ , vraiment ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est., Avait répondu le brun en faisant la moue.

\- C'est en rapport avec les nymphes, non ?

\- Oui. Le mot est utilisé pour désigner un bassin recevant une eau sacrée, mais qui est aussi un sanctuaire qui leur est dédié., Il avait expliqué.

\- Hyacinthe et maintenant une nymphe, très bien, quelle est la prochaine représentation ?, Avait alors demandé le russe en levant les yeux au ciel malgré son sourire.

\- Adonis ?, Avait-il automatiquement répondu en levant sur lui un regard amusé.

Victor avait pris une expression choquée.

\- Tu as un sens de l'humour plus que douteux parfois, tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est faux, j'ai un sens de l'humour beaucoup plus développé que la moyenne.

\- Tu es totalement dans le déni, en plus de ça.

\- Hmpf., Avait répondu Yuuri en tournant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.

Yuuri en avait lâché son stylo sous la surprise avant de dissimuler son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ne dit pas ça aussi facilement., L'avait-il grondé en marmonnant entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ? Puisque c'est la vérité ?

Puis il s'était penché pour embrasser sa tempe et Yuuri aurait juré que la course folle de son cœur était clairement audible.

\- Parfois je te hais, si fort.

\- Toi et moi savons que c'est faux., Avait-il chantonné en entourant la taille du brun de ses bras et en posant son menton sur sa tête.

\- Ah, vraiment ?,

L'artiste s'était reculé pour s'appuyer contre son dos, en faisant comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son geste.

\- Oui., Avait répondu Victor, un sourire dans la voix.

Yuuri avait soupiré pour uniquement réponse. Il n'avait pas cherché à le contredire, ni n'avait cherché à stopper sa main qui traçait des formes irrégulières sur son ventre à travers son t-shirt taché de peinture. Parce que c'était agréable et parce que la main du russe était incroyablement chaude. Le brun avait toujours aimé la chaleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix du patineur le fit sursauter et le ramena brutalement au présent. Il tourna la tête et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit le russe tenir dans ses mains un sachet en papier marron.

\- J'étais en train de réfléchir à ma prochaine toile.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais faire ?, Il demanda tout en enlevant sa veste légère et en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Non, pas encore...

\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras vite., Le rassura l'homme aux cheveux d'argents avant d'ouvrir le sachet., Ouvre la bouche.

Sans trop réfléchir Yuuri s'exécuta et il cligna rapidement des yeux quand Victor le fit mordre dans quelque chose qui avait la texture d'un pancake. Il ne mit cependant pas longtemps à reconnaître le goût si particulier des dorayakis de sa mère.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est., Précisa Victor., C'est ta mère qui me les a donné avant que je ne parte.

Yuuri prit un air offusqué.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas vérifié sur moi si c'était comestible, ou pas.

\- Je n'aurai jamais fait ça., Se défendit-il., Je sais que ta mère cuisine bien, mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait habitué à votre cuisine.

Le brun rit légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Trois sur dix pour la défense. Mais tu peux manger sans crainte, ce sont des dorayakis, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensifs.

Yuuri observa ensuite Victor sortir une pâtisserie et l'observer. Les dorayakis étaient des petites crêpes traditionnellement fourrées avec des haricots rouges, mais sa mère préférait y mettre du chocolat et des morceaux de fraises. C'était doux et sucré. Le russe prit un morceau et le brun pu voir son visage s'éclairer.

\- Tu vois que c'est bon.

\- Oui. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais douter de ta mère quand elle me donne quelque chose à manger.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire toi-même, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle peut recevoir les compliments d'un russe, et encore moins ceux d'une célébrité.

\- Est-ce que tu oublies que tu es une célébrité, toi aussi ?, Demanda Victor alors qu'il venait de se percher sur un des meubles de la pièce, balançant doucement ses pieds dans le vide.

Yuuri tenta d'ignorer le fait que la lumière en contre-jour le rendait particulièrement beau, rendant ses contours un peu flou et surexposant certaines zones de sa peau.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui fait de la peinture, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui faisait du patinage artistique, cela n'a rien à voir non plus.

Le japonais soupira :

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la même chose, mais tu joues sur les mots.

\- En effet., Ricana le russe.

\- Ça t'amuse de me contrarier ?, Demanda-t-il à nouveau en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Au risque de me répéter mais, en effet., Il répondit en lui offrant un sourire particulièrement amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te prendre comme Muse., Marmonna le brun en se massant les tempes.

\- Le destin, _dorogoy_.

\- Victor, il y a ici des personnes qui ne parle pas russe, tu sais.

\- Oui. Ça me permet de pouvoir t'appeler par de petit nom affectif sans que tu t'en rendre compte, c'est très pratique.

Yuuri leva à nouveau le regard vers lui, profondément scandalisé. Son sourire amusé et la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux n'avaient pas disparu.

Au contraire.

\- Tu es infernal.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais tu m'aimes quand même, non ?

 _Oui._

\- Pas du tout., Affirma rapidement le brun en lui tournant le dos et en faisant mine de vérifier l'état de ses pinceaux.

Il ignora le rire amusé de Victor dans son dos et le rougissement qui prenait place sur ses joues.

* * *

Annotations : - _Hyacinthe et Apollon_ : Pour la petite histoire, Hyacinthe était un prince, d'une grande beauté, dont tomba amoureux Apollo et Zéphyr. Alors qu'Apollon était en train de lui apprendre à lancer le disque (je suppose que c'est l'équivalent antique du je-vais-t'apprendre-à-jouer-au-baseball-en-étant-collé-à-tes-hanches des séries américaines), Hyacinthe est frappé par ledit disque à cause du vent (coucou Zéphyr) et il MEURT. La conclusion à retenir est la suivante : Si deux hommes tombent amoureux de vous, choisissez la troisième option, prenez une fille. (Ou investissez dans le matériel adéquat).

\- _Adonis_ : Seconde petites histoires : Adonis était un humain hyper beau, et il était au centre d'un conflit entre Perséphone et Aphrodite. Alors pour régler ce conflit, il fut décidé qu'il devait passer un tiers de l'année avec Perséphone, un autre tiers avec Aphrodite, et le dernier tiers avec la personne de son choix. A la base, c'était plutôt une bonne idée ; jusqu'à ce qu'Adonis décide de passer le dernier tiers avec Aphrodite à cause de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Bref, cette relation à engendré des jaloux et au final il est MORT à cause d'un sanglier (j'avoue on aura mieux fait niveau mort mais bon).

* * *

Je reçois de plus en plus de review ces derniers temps, et ça me fait énormément plaisir.

C'est vraiment touchant de voir que vous prenez le temps de m'écrire une review, même si c'est juste deux mots pour me dire que vous avez aimé,

Ça compte énormément.

Merci merci merci.

Portez vous bien.

.

.

Amour.


	5. Chapter 5

Update : 11/06/29, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **Tempête de neige en mer**

Joseph Mallord William Turner

1842

Tate Britain

Londres

* * *

Si Victor avait été surpris par sa requête, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître au-delà d'un haussement de sourcil. Pourtant, il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde d'être étonné. En effet, Yuuri avait débarqué dans sa chambre à l'auberge de ses parents aux premières heures du matin, entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper, avant de le réveiller sans délicatesse.

\- Victor, patine pour moi., Avait-il alors déclaré quand le russe avait ouvert ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

\- Pardon ?, Avait-il difficilement articulé en se redressant dans son lit, étirant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce que celle-ci craque.

\- Patine pour moi. Je veux te voir sur la glace. J'ai trouvé ce que j'avais envie de peindre comme troisième toile., Avait répondu l'artiste l'excitation se lisant très clairement dans sa voix.

\- Tu as eu cette idée la maintenant à..., Il avait tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone portable et regarder l'heure., A six heures du matin ?

\- Non. J'ai eu cette idée hier soir alors que je regardais d'ancien croquis, et depuis je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

\- Tu as fait une nuit blanche ?, Avait demandé Victor en plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Hum...Oui ?, Avait répondu Yuuri d'une petite voix.

\- Combien as-tu bu de café jusqu'à présent ?, Il avait demandé à nouveau sa voix se faisant menaçante.

\- Tu veux la réponse en nombre de tasse ou en litre ?, Avait ri nerveusement le brun.

Victor avait gardé le silence quelques instants avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et de soupirer en se frappant la main contre le front. Il avait marmonné des choses que le japonais n'avait pas compris mais qui devait ressembler à des « non mais franchement » ou encore des « seigneur, donnez-moi la force ». Mais Yuuri n'en était toujours pas sûre.

\- Très bien. Allons-y rapidement comme ça tu pourras peut-être dormir avant cette nuit.

Yuuri s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir avant plusieurs jours. Mai allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, et il restait tant de chose à faire avant juillet. Le sommeil passerait après tout le reste.

C'est comme ça qu'une heure plus tard il s'était retrouvé debout derrière la barrière de sécurité de la patinoire, attendant que Victor finisse d'enfiler ses patins. Le brun n'avait pas de gant avec lui et il tentait comme il pouvait de les réchauffer. Il se félicita encore une fois à avoir résisté à l'envie de prendre avec lui son nécessaire à aquarelle. Peindre dans de telle condition aurait été vraiment la pire expérience du monde. Alors à la place il avait juste décidé d'observer Victor patiner. Il laisserait certains détails marquer librement son esprit et ainsi donner la ligne directrice de sa peinture. Pour cette toile il ne voulait pas seulement reproduire ce qu'il allait voir, il voulait d'abord _sentir_ ce que Victor pouvait lui transmettre comme émotion. Il voulait être comme n'importe quel spectateur et garder en mémoire seulement l'essentiel de ce qu'il allait voir...

Un bruit de glissement le fit sortir de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour voir Victor s'avancer tranquillement sur la glace jusqu'à lui. Il se stoppa quand il arriva à son niveau et le regard du brun parcouru lentement son corps. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu penser que le japonais le déshabillait du regard mais c'était tout sauf cela. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, Yuuri aimait mesurer du regard les proportions du russe. Ils les connaissaient par cœur, évidemment. Chaque muscle, chaque changement de morphologie, chaque courbe, chaque contre-courbe, mais s'était vraiment un plaisir pour ses yeux d'observer ses épaules se mouvoir dans ses actions, son torse se soulever à cause de sa respiration, ses jambes fines mais pourtant puissantes se tendres sous l'effort...

\- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ?, Se moqua Victor en lui frappant le font de son index.

\- Évidemment. Qui n'apprécierait pas ? Personne n'a la chance de pouvoir observer un Michel-Ange vivant., Grogna Yuuri en massant la zone que Victor avait frappé.

\- Un Michel-Ange, rien que ça ? Tu sais que ça ne va pas augmenter ma modestie.

\- Peu-importe. Michelangelo n'était pas modeste non plus. Je suppose que si ses œuvres pouvaient parler elle ne le serait pas non plus.

Victor rit.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime quand tu me regardes ?, Il demanda en se penchant vers lui au-dessus de la barrière.

Yuuri du se faire violence pour ne pas faire trois pas en arrière et cacher les rougeurs de ses joues en se terrant dans un coin sombre.

\- Non ?, Il souffla en faisant un effort de concentration pour éviter à sa voix de trembler.

\- Quand tu me regardes, il n'y aucun désir physique dans tes yeux. Ça me donne l'impression d'être redevenu un être humain.

Le brun mordit l'intérieur de sa joue en prenant un instant pour analyser le sens de ses paroles.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le regard des autres sur toi pouvait te dégoûter.

\- Ce ne me dégoûte pas. Enfin, ça fait longtemps que ça ne fait plus rien. Mais c'est fatiguant au bout d'un moment de lire tout ce que les femmes aimeraient que je leur fasse dans leurs yeux.

Yuuri grimaça et Victor rit une seconde fois.

\- Mais est-ce que ça ne va pas te lasser, de ne pas voir de désir dans mes yeux, un jour ?

La question était sortie sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il plaque une main sur sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux et hésita à recroiser le regard du russe.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès., Il s'excusa rapidement.

Victor secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

\- Tu te trompes. Il y a du désir dans tes yeux. Ce n'est juste pas du désir physique, c'est quelque chose de différent. Et honnêtement, je donnerai tout ce que je possède et tout ce que je ne possède pas encore pour voir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie cette lueur dans tes yeux.

Puis sur un dernier regard, il avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre le centre le piste. Le cœur de Yuuri battait de façon irrégulière. Il sentait ses joues le brûler et pour sûre, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Les paroles du russe résonnaient encore dans son esprit quand il commença à évoluer sur la glace. C'était le même programme qu'il avait vu à la télévision le soir où il avait découvert son existence pour la première fois. L'émotion le saisit et il du serrer le haut de la barrière de sécurité entre ses mains pour soutenir son poids, ses jambes lui paraissant soudainement faibles.

Il n'y avait aucune musique. Juste le bruit des lames d'or sur la piste, et les battements sourds de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, il arrivait à se souvenir de la mélodie qu'il avait entendu ce soir-là. Elle était vacillante, pas totalement clair à travers la brume de ses souvenirs, alors que le visuel de la scène était parfaitement net. La présence de Victor était tellement prenante, qu'elle effaçait tous les autres détails inutiles autour d'elle. Y compris la musique. Y compris les données temporelles. Y compris lui-même.

Les yeux entraînés du japonais étaient éblouis et captivés à la fois. Ils notaient la finesse de l'exécution de ses gestes. De la pointe de ses patins qui soulevaient sur leur passage de fines particules de glace qui brillaient dans la lumière artificielle, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts tendues avec toute l'élégance dont un Homme était possible de faire preuve. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir son visage, et fut frappé par son expression. C'était celle d'un homme désespérément amoureux. Son cœur se serra un peu plus et son souffle se fit irrégulier. Peu-importe l'histoire qui se jouait sous ses yeux, ce n'était pas une histoire heureuse. Mais triste. Infiniment triste. Celle d'un Homme amoureux d'une personne tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne sera jamais possible entre eux.

Yuuri du se faire violence pour ne pas enjamber la barrière et courir jusqu'à lui et effacer cette expression de son visage.

 _Ce n'est qu'une performance_., Il tenta de se raisonner., _Victor ne souffre pas de la même façon_.

Pourtant, une voix malicieuse se glissa dans son esprit parmi la brume des souvenirs de la musique, les battements de son cœur, et le bruit des lames sur la glace.

 _Et si ?_

Et si Victor souffrait du maigre espoir qu'il avait que Yuuri lui retourne son affection ?

Et si Victor finissait par se lasser ? Pas du fait que Yuuri ne soit pas capable d'avoir des rapports physiques, mais d'être tenu à distance juste à cause de sa peur d'être abandonné ?

Quelque part en lui, la réalisation fit lâcher un mur de protection qu'il s'était construit et il sentit le flot de sentiment qu'il tentait de garder sous contrôler couler librement dans ses veines, envahissants chaque cellule de son corps, chaque atome de son être.

Sur la glace, Victor venait de s'immobiliser et son regard croisa le sien. L'expression de souffrance avait quitté son visage, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Dans ses yeux – Turquoise de Cobalt clair, il ne put s'empêcher de noter – il ne régnait à présent qu'une profonde tendresse et des fragments d'un amour qui ne demandait qu'à prendre forme. Et Yuuri était le seul à pouvoir autoriser cette amour à éclore. A naître totalement. A lui donner une base. Et à faire en sorte qu'il puisse s'épanouir pour devenir quelque chose de plus grand encore.

Alors, quand le patineur russe revient vers lui, un sourire sur le visage, le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander s'il avait apprécié.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Le japonais déposa ses mains froides sur le visage de Victor et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, lentement, jusqu'à pouvoir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

C'était un contact timide, aérien, aussi furtif que la caresse d'une plume.

Yuuri sentit ses lèvres lui picoter. Lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé personne, il était bizarre de sentir la peau de quelqu'un d'autre entrer en contact sur cette zone de son corps. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant. C'était juste quelque chose d'étranger. Il n'aurait su dire si cela avait changer quelque chose en lui et s'il trouvait une utilité à cette action, mais, quand il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer, et qu'il vit la lueur dans ses yeux briller de façon plus forte, il se dit que même s'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, il pouvait vivre en embrassant Victor Nikiforv tous les jours de sa vie. C'était quelque chose dont il se sentait capable de faire. Quelque chose qu'il était prêt à offrir à Victor.

Il avait senti la main de Victor se poser sa joue, s'attardant un peu à caresser sa peau avant qu'elle ne descende à la base de sa nuque. Le russe n'avait pas essayé d'approfondir les choses, ou de le brusquer en amorçant quelque chose qui pourrait le faire paniquer. Il avait laissé totalement le contrôle de cet échange au japonais. C'est pour ça qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il retomba doucement sur ses talons, le regard toujours plongé dans celui du russe, il se refusa à céder à son réflexe de pincer les lèvres pour se débarrasser de la sensation de picotement qui mettait du temps à disparaître et qui pouvait être mal interprété.

\- Tu aurais dû venir me réveiller plus tôt., Commença Victor., Si j'avais su que tu allais m'embrasser juste en me voyant patiner, je l'aurai fait à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit., Il continua en lui faisant un de ses sourires particulièrement agaçant aux yeux du brun.

\- N'y prend pas goût si rapidement, je doute que je recommence ce genre de chose avant un moment., Dit Yuuri en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Au lieu de paraître agacé à cette idée, Victor se mit à rire doucement et l'artiste soupira en secouant la tête.

Évidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

.

.

De toute les œuvres de Yuuri, celle qu'il était en train de réaliser était peut-être la peinture qui s'éloignait le plus de son style habituel. Les traits n'avaient pas la précisions et le réalisme d'une photographie, mais ils étaient légèrement flous sur les contours, comme si le japonais les avait estompés doucement de son pouce. Le décor aussi était plongé dans un _sfumato_ de nuance de blanc, de bleu et d'éclat de lumière. Dans cet univers, la silhouette en mouvement de Victor se détachait subtilement, suffisamment pour qu'on distingue ses formes, mais assez flou pour qu'il puisse se fondre dans le mouvement de la lumière. Son visage ou du moins l'expression de ses yeux, étaient le seul point réaliste et figé du tableau. Son expression d'amour pure mélangé à des nuances de souffrance. Ses orbes d'un bleu de cobalt sombre avaient été peint avec le plus grand soin et la plus grande délicatesse. Yuuri y avait passé plusieurs heures, appliquant avec patience l'huile sur la toile. Victor n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en l'observant.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas Yuuri, je pourrai croire que tu es un fétichiste.

L'artiste n'avait pas daigné lui accorder un regard.

\- Ne prend pas trop tes rêves pour des réalités, Victor.

\- Pourtant si mes souvenir sont exactes., Il commença en se rapprochant de lui., C'est déjà le cas., Il ajouta en chantonnant presque., Et, ce n'est toujours pas moi qui aie commencé.

Yuuri avait rougit autant à cause de la voix de Victor tout près de son oreille que du souvenir de cette matinée où il s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Il avait pincé les lèvres et avait soufflé doucement. Certes, pour une fois, c'était bien lui qui avait commencé. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sentir gêné pour autant.

Même presque deux semaines plus tard, le souvenir donnait envie à Yuuri de se réfugier sous son plaid spécialement acheté pour les situations critiques et de ne plus en sortir. Pourtant, cette action n'avait pas engendré de grand changement dans sa vie. Le ciel ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête et la terre n'avait pas arrêté de tourner. Victor n'avait même pas agi différemment, comme s'il attendait quelque de _plus_. Non, il était resté fidèle à lui-même. C'est-à-dire qu'il continuait à poser son menton négligemment sur sa tête, à l'agacer, et surtout à flirter avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et Yuuri n'avait pas eu de grande crise de conscience non plus. Il continuait de peindre, de négliger sa santé, de soupirer devant le sens de l'humour douteux de sa Muse, et à rougir devant ses avances. Néanmoins la gêne était là, et Yuuri savait qu'il faudrait un moment pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement.

\- Ta sœur m'a demandé de sortir avec elle., Annonça sans préambule Victor alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'atelier.

Le japonais stoppa son pinceau au-dessus de sa toile et lui lança un rapide coup d'œil. Le mois de mai s'était finalement écoulé et la chaleur commençai à s'installer sur Hasetsu. Victor ne portait qu'un t-shirt léger, blanc, et un pantalon couleur crème beaucoup trop bien coupé pour qu'il soit uniquement porté de façon décontractée. Mais Victor restait Victor. Le Russe s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à se percher sur un meuble près de son artiste. Yuuri s'autorisa à laisser glisser ses yeux sur lui, sur les muscles qu'il voyait se tendres et bouger sous la fine couche de tissu qu'il portait. Il aurait aimé lui demander d'enlever se t-shirt pour qu'il puisse tracer des formes sur du papier canson beige à l'aide d'un fusain blanc.

\- Tu m'écoutes, ou tu m'admires juste ?, Le taquina le russe en tendant le bras pour remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

\- Les deux., Il avoua de façon honnête. Après tout cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

\- Alors, aucune réaction sur le fait que ta sœur veuille sortir avec moi ?

\- Aucune, non. Je devrais être jaloux ou quelque chose dans le genre ?, Il demanda en inclinant la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas libre.

\- C'est honnête de ta part, j'espère que tu as été délicat.

\- Je suis toujours une personne délicate., Dit Victor en plissant les yeux dans une attitude faussement vexé.

Yuuri laissa échapper un rire, qui s'accentua quand il entendit le russe marmonner dans sa langue natale.

\- Elle n'a pas été trop déçu ?, Il demanda après s'être reprit.

\- Un peu. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais pris parce que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Yuuri s'immobilisa en le dévisageant.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. Ta sœur est plutôt intelligente, tu sais ?

\- Et...Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Qu'elle avait raison, évidemment. Je n'allais pas le nier.

Le japonais leva les yeux vers lui, il y chercha un mensonge mais il ne vit rien de tel. Victor était sincère, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Des deux, il était celui le plus à l'aise avec l'idée de leur relation. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Comme si c'était quelque d'invariable.

Yuuri n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de réfléchir à si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

\- Dans un tout autre registre., Commença à nouveau Victor et au ton de sa voix, le japonais su qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre., J'ai parlé à Yakov hier soir.

Yuuri savait que ledit Yakov était le _coatch_ de sa Muse, ou du moins, qu'il l'était, puisqu'il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite en tant que patineur. Sans pour autant savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé, il pouvait sentir son ventre se tordre d'anxiété et d'appréhension. Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'était jamais soucié de personne, cette expérience n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Le japonais l'encouragea néanmoins à continuer d'un mouvement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait son entière attention, ne faisant pas totalement confiance à sa voix pour parler.

\- Il veut que je rentre en Russie la semaine prochaine., Annonça l'homme aux cheveux d'argent sans préambule, allant directement à l'essentiel.

Bien que Yuuri s'y attendait, l'entendre n'était pas moins douloureux pour autant. La main tremblante, il se résolu à poser son pinceau et il prit quelque seconde pour respirer.

\- On savait bien que ça allait arriver un jour, n'est-ce pas ?, Il tenta de dire avec un sourire qui était tout sauf convainquant.

\- Hey, c'est juste le temps que je règle les choses concernant mon départ. Cela va se résumer par des interviews sans intérêts et peut-être que mon _cher président_ voudra me serrer la main pour saluer ma carrière, ce genre de chose. Tout devrait être finit un peu avant la fin de juillet.

\- Tu seras disponible pour mon vernissage, alors ?, Il demanda en croisant son regard.

\- Yuuri, il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui pourrait m'empêcher d'y être présent, après tout, j'en suis le sujet principal., Il dit en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans le but de faire rire le brun.

Cela fonctionna.

\- Il faudra quand même qu'on discute de... _nous._ , Dit le japonais en maudissant ses joues de rougir., Je doute que Hasetsu soit le genre de ville qui te convienne pour vivre, et – je suis désolée – mais la Russie est beaucoup, beaucoup, trop froide et hostile à mes yeux, sans vouloir t'offenser.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller :

\- Je ne suis pas offensé. Comment le pourrais-je alors que tu viens de sous-entendre que tu veux vivre avec moi ?, Il répondit en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Le brun le fusilla des yeux, mais l'effet était totalement raté.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Oh que si tu l'as dit. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je veux aussi vivre avec toi dans un environnement qui nous convient à tous les deux. Après tout, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, et je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que moi pour prendre soin de _mon_ artiste.

\- Tu es infernal., Dit Yuuri en soupirant.

\- Je sais, merci., Répondit Victor en se penchant pour embrasser son front., Et ne t'inquiète pas, n'importe quel club serait prêt à dépenser une fortune pour m'avoir comme entraîneur, alors peu-importe, n'importe quelle ville du globe fera l'affaire.

\- Tu serais prêt à ne pas enseigner en Russie, juste pour moi ?, Demanda Yuuri en laissant son corps s'appuyer contre celui de sa Muse.

\- Tu es bien près à quitter ton atelier et ta famille pour une ville qui me convienne mieux., Il répondit simplement en haussant les épaules., Ce n'est pas un endroit qui fait que l'on se sent chez soi, mais les gens qui vivent avec nous.

Yuuri ferma les yeux en l'écoutant parler. Peu-importe ce qu'il avait fait de bien - voir de _miraculeux -_ dans une vie antérieure pour que le ciel le récompense en plaçant sur sa route Victor Nikiforov, mais il en était reconnaissant. Peu-importe aussi si Platon avait écrit que les personnes comme lui n'avaient pas d'âme-sœur, si Victor n'était pas la personne qui lui fallait, qui lui était destiné, alors tant pis, il préférait vivre seul le restant de ses jours plutôt que de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Victor ?, Il souffla doucement.

\- Hm ?, Répondit le russe, son menton appuyé sur sa tête.

\- Je t'aime.

Un ange passa.

\- Tu peux le redire ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu., Demanda Victor et à sa voix, Yuuri était en mesure de savoir qu'il était en train de sourire, et probablement de se moquer légèrement de lui.

Yuuri grogna et se dégagea de sa prise en le fusillant des yeux.

\- J'ai dit que je te détestais.

Le sourire du russe s'agrandit.

\- Tout au contraire, moi je pense que tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

\- C'est la vieillesse ça, Victor. Ton audition commence à être défaillante., Il dit en lui tournant le dos pour se saisir de son pinceau qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

\- Yuuri ?, Chantonna le russe après quelques secondes.

\- Quoi encore ?, Demanda-t-il avec une mine faussement agacée en se retournant à nouveau vers lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi., Répondit Victor en lui souriant, sans aucune trace d'humour cette fois-ci.

* * *

Annotations :

\- J'avoue qu'une des choses qui me fait le plus rire dans ce monde, c'est imaginer le David de Michel-Ange être en vie comme dans la Nuit au Musée et qu'il prenne tout le monde haut en se pensant le meilleur et le plus beau à la manière d'un Apollon. Vraiment, c'est hilarant.

\- " _sfumato_ * " : technique picturale produit par une couche de couleur transparente et qui donne un effet vaporeux et des contours imprécis. Pour un exemple visuel je vous renvoie à l'arrière-plan de la très célèbre Joconde.

* * *

Une review ?

.

.

Amour.


	6. Chapter 6

Update : 11/06/29, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **Amandier en fleurs**

Vincent van Gogh

1890

Musée van Gogh

Amsterdam

* * *

Une semaine. Sept jours. Cent soixante-huit heures.

Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de temps à Victor avant qu'il ne quitte le japon – et Yuuri – pour retourner en Russie. Son artiste n'avait pas eu tort, ils savaient très bien tous les deux que cela allait arriver un jour. Cela ne voulait pas dire que la chose restait moins pénible à accepter. L'ancien patineur se sentait lasse rien qu'à l'idée de tout ce qu'il aurait à faire dans son pays natal, et l'attente qu'il devrait endurer loin de son artiste. Il pinça les lèvres et une mine soucieuse se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il leva les yeux dans la direction de son compagnon. Le brun était entré il y a un peu plus d'une heure dans sa bulle et Victor savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre quand il était aussi concentré sur une œuvre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier pour sa santé. Qui sera là pour lui rappeler de manger, de boire, de dormir, et de reprendre contact avec la vie social s'il n'était pas là pour le lui rappeler et pour l'y contraindre ? Il savait qu'il ne laissait pas totalement seul, sa famille et sa manager était là pour lui, mais quand même. Victor ne faisait réellement confiance qu'en lui pour prendre soin de cet être si précieux à son cœur. Si quelques mois plus tôt on avait dit à Victor Nikiforov qu'il se soucierait autant d'une autre personne vivante, il en aurait sûrement ri pendant des jours et des jours à raison de trois fois par heure. Mais le fait est qu'il était irrémédiablement et très sincèrement tombé amoureux de Yuuri Katsuki, à la manière dont William Thacker était tombé amoureux de Anna Scott* la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il savait – à la même mesure qu'il _voulait –_ que ce japonais introverti était _la_ bonne personne.

Si Platon avait raison, et si les âmes-sœurs existaient bel et bien, alors Yuuri était la sienne. A ne pas en douter.

Un soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le quitter pour donner une conférence de presse et toutes les autres formalités obligatoires lui semblait vraiment inutile et dérisoire. Ne pouvait-il pas juste écrire un communiqué sur un de ses réseaux sociales ?

 _J'ai dans le regret de vous annoncer que ma carrière en tant que patineur artistique prend fin blablabla merci de votre soutien durant toute ses années blablabla je compte bien profiter de ma retraite en vivant dans une grande maison dont la géolocalisation est encore à déterminer en compagnie de mon futur mari et de mon chien blablabla affectueusement, Victor._

Avec un rire Victor songea que Yakov aurait deux trois choses à dire à propos de sa forme et de sa syntaxe. S'il avait toujours été un orateur doué, il l'était beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait d'écrire des missives officielles. Mais après tout, son très cher et aimé _coach_ était là pour ça.

Assurément aussi, Yakov lui aurait donné un coup entre les deux yeux pour faire cesser la célèbre Marche Nuptiale de Mendelssohn qui raisonnait avec un peu trop de force dans son esprit.

Avec un sourire, Victor sortit de ses pensées et automatiquement son regard se posa sur l'endroit où Yuuri se trouvait encore il y avait quelques minutes avant de cligner des yeux en constatant son absence. Il fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui et sursauta presque quand il vit Yuuri, non loin de lui, reposant en équilibre sur ses talons, mordillant le bout d'un pinceau comme s'il réfléchissait. Une chose à laquelle le russe n'était pas près de s'habituer venant du japonais était qu'il ne faisait presque pas de bruit en se déplaçant. Ni quand il respirait, et même parfois lorsqu'il riait. Victor resta impassible sous le regard sombre de son artiste, il avait appris avec le temps que bouger alors que Yuuri était en plein repérage était une chose à faire à ses risques et périls. Dans ses bons jours, il se contentait de lui crier dessus de façon agacée. Dans ses mauvais, eh bien, Victor n'avait jamais soupçonné que son gentil petit japonais pouvait viser une cible en mouvement avec autant de précision.

\- Je te veux dans un lit., Dit Yuuri après plusieurs autres secondes de réflexion.

Un ange passa, laissant le temps à Yuuri de se redresser et de rassembler son nécessaire à dessin – ainsi que plusieurs carnets de croquis – et, à Victor de le dévisager, parfaitement choqué. Avait-il _bien_ entendu ?

\- Euh. Hm., Il s'éclaircit la voix., C'est drôle Yuuri, pendant l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que tu avais dit que tu me voulais - du verbe avoir - dans un meuble comportant un matelas, oreiller et autre couverture.

Le brun leva les yeux pour lui offrir un regard mi-septique mi-blasé, un peu comme s'il était en de déterminer si son compagnon faisait de l'humour, ou non. Ou si son cerveau continuait d'être normalement irrigué. L'un ou l'autre, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'impact sur le résultat final.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. Il est grand temps que tu retires tes vêtements, nous avons dépassés la troisième séance depuis longtemps.

Et c'est uniquement à ce moment-là que Victor comprit. Évidemment, la fameuse troisième séance où il devait retirer ses vêtements parce que Yuuri n'était pas un artiste facile et qu'il ne faisait jamais ça dès la première.

\- Cependant., Continua le japonais après quelque seconde de silence., Puisqu'on est à présent, hm, ensemble, je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de dormir à l'auberge...

Il termina sa phrase sans le regarder dans les yeux. Yuuri avait une façon bien à lui de parler à quelqu'un tout en évitant son regard quand il était gêné ou quand il n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il avançait, comme il le faisait actuellement. Son regard n'était pas totalement à son niveau, mais un peu plus bas, comme s'il fixait un point imaginaire quelque part derrière lui. Il était intéressant pour le russe de constater que bien qu'il soit effectivement _ensemble_ et qu'ils avaient même prévu de vivre _ensemble_ , Yuuri semblait parfois incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Il donnait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas où démarrait une vie à deux et où elle s'arrêtait. Quelqu'un d'autre que Victor aurait pu trouver ça agaçant à la longue, mais pas lui. Parce que l'ancien patineur savait que l'artiste avait accepté de sortir de sa zone de confort uniquement et seulement pour lui, pour être avec lui, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était le japonais qui avait le plus à risquer dans cette – dans leur – histoire. Alors peu-importait à Victor si Yuuri devait sans cesse lui redemander, lui confirmer, exprimer une supposition au lieu de l'affirmer, peu-importait s'il lui restait des zones d'insécurités. Il acceptait son anxiété et ferait tout pour qu'il vive cette transition de la façon la plus douce qui soit.

\- D'accord., Répondit-il simplement., Mais je te préviens, j'ai tendance à bouger dans mon sommeil.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun alors qu'il levait les yeux pour enfin croiser son regard, toute trace d'incertitude quittant ses traits.

\- Du moment que tu ne ronfles pas, je peux m'habituer à tout.

\- Je ne ronfle pas, non., Rit Victor.

Et l'accord fut passé.

.

.

Il y avait comme un air de _déjà-vu_.

Yuuri avait voulu détourner les yeux pour laisser à Victor un semblant d'intimité, mais il avait senti toute sa volonté le quitter quand le patineur russe, sa muse, son compagnon, s'était mi dos à lui pour déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche avant de l'enlever. Le geste avait été précis, contrôlé, beaucoup trop parfait dans son exécution pour que cela soit totalement innocent. D'un mouvement du dos, le vêtement avait glissé et avait révélé la bande de peau satiné de la courbe de sa nuque jusqu'à ses épaules. C'était précisément à ce moment-là que la volonté de Yuuri l'avait lâchement abandonné.

Traître.

Puis, à l'aide ses mains, le visage à moitié de profile vers lui, Victor avait fait glissé sa chemise jusqu'au sol, lentement, lentement, lentement.

Il y avait eu un bruit étouffé quand le vêtement blanc avait touché le sol, attirant vaguement son attention avant que son regard ne croise les deux fragments de ciel qu'étaient les yeux de Victor. Ils étaient amusés, et un brin prétentieux. Et cobalt aussi, profondément couleur cobalt.

Un nouveau mouvement, de nouveaux muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, et le regard de Yuuri avait été presque immédiatement adsorbé par le dos du russe.

Et quel dos.

Que cela soit dans les cours d'art appliqué qu'il avait suivi à Tokyo, où les séances de dessin Académique qu'ils improvisaient avec des amateurs en dehors de leur cursus avec ses amis de l'époque, le japonais pouvait jurer devant Dieu que jamais il n'avait vu un dos semblable. Peut-être – et c'était même sûre – que son jugement était biaisé, mais Victor Nikiforov avait le corps le plus parfait qui soit.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait l'autre homme sans ses vêtements. Non, il y avait eu la réalisation de _Nymphée_ , des semaines auparavant. Néanmoins, Yuuri avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il avait conscience que l'homme devant lui était _son_ compagnon, ou pas. Peu-importe, finalement. Cela n'avait pas grande importance à l'heure actuelle.

Si Victor n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement pudique, Yuuri lui, l'était. Il se força donc à contempler la vue depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre comme s'il en trouvait un quelconque intérêt pendant que l'ancien patineur finissait de retirer l'intégralité de ses vêtements et qu'il ne se couvre des draps de son lit. Pour l'occasion, la pièce avait été réarrangé en conséquence. Tous les draps étaient blancs et contrebalançaient avec l'ocre des murs. Ils avaient attendu d'être en fin d'après-midi, et maintenant que le soleil avait entamé sa descente dans le ciel, la pièce était entièrement éclairée d'une lumière jaune indienne.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais être le sujet de ton attention, moya lyubov', et non la fenêtre.

La voix de Victor ramena Yuuri à la réalité et il tourna la tête, pour découvrir le russe qui avait enroulé un drap négligemment autour de lui. La vision l'attendrit environ zéro virgule quatre secondes avant qu'il ne s'imagine sculpter le corps de son compagnon à la manière d'un Giovanni Strazza*. L'idée lui donna le vertige l'espace d'un instant, tellement une vision claire et net du résultat s'imposa dans son esprit. Il devait se recentrer. Il était un peintre, pas un sculpteur. Mais Victor avait le don de mettre en émoi toutes les cellules artistiques de son corps. Absolument toutes.

\- Ne couvre pas ton torse., Il dit simplement avant de s'avancer et de circuler autour du lit qui avait été placé au centre de la pièce.

\- A vos ordre, Monsieur l'artiste.

D'un seul mouvement, il laissa retomber le drap en même temps qu'il laissa basculer son corps en arrière, sa tête au milieu des énormes oreillers blancs. Yuuri se stoppa.

\- Est-ce que tu connais Cabanel ?, Il demanda.

\- Alexandre Cabanel ?

Yuuri acquiesça, patient.

\- Uniquement de nom, pourquoi ?

\- Je m'y attendais un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. On va s'inspirer _légèrement_ d'une de ses peintures., Il commença avant de marque une pause., Allonge-toi légèrement sur le flanc gauche.

Le russe s'exécuta, et le drap descendit un peu plus sur ses hanches. Yuuri s'autorisa le temps de deux inspirations pour s'assurer que son regard resterait bien là où il était, c'est-à-dire, dans les yeux de Victor.

\- Ok, bien. Maintenant tu visualises un peu Titanic ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand le russe comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu vas me dessiner comme _tes françaises ?_ , Il demanda en français tout en levant un bras au-dessus de sa tête et en plaçant son autre main sur son front, à mi-chemin entre la peau et ses mèches de cheveux argentés.

\- Presque.

Yuuri s'avança vers le lit pour avoir une vision plus précise du tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux et modifia quelques détails, en bon perfectionniste qu'il était. Un pli d'un drap, la forme d'un oreiller, et enfin, les cheveux de Victor. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas osé le toucher. Puis il se recula, installa son chevalet et leva un crayon à la verticale, à bout de bras, devant lui.

\- Regarde le crayon.

Les yeux de Victor quittèrent les orbes noirs de son artiste pour se poser sur le crayon. Il suivit l'instrument des yeux alors que Yuuri le faisait lentement bouger pour obtenir l'angle qu'il désirait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

\- Bien. Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus.

Victor prit une longue inspiration. Yuuri laissa son souffle s'échapper.

Il y avait comme un air de _déjà-vu._

Yuuri le ressentait dans la façon où ses doigts tremblaient un peu tout en manipulant ses aquarellables – qui n'était autre que des crayons à aquarelle, très pratique pour croquer des choses en couleur rapidement. Parce que ce n'était que ce que Yuuri se contenterait de faire aujourd'hui, des croquis. Le plus important était de capturer la couleur naturelle du soleil sur la peau nacrée de Victor. Repérer comment les deux couleurs se mélangeaient, quelles nuances elles formaient ensembles, comment la lumière habillait son corps nu. Comment les draps tombaient et entouraient son corps, comment les ombres dansaient et se mouvaient dans cet univers de lumière. Yuuri aurait très bien pu dessiner son corps de mémoire, mais il voulait que la lumière et l'ambiance soit la plus sincère et authentique possible. Et quelle atmosphère...

Yuuri prit difficilement une inspiration alors qu'il levait à nouveau les yeux vers Victor. Bon Dieu, mais à quel moment de sa vie il avait pu penser que c'était une _bonne idée_ de faire poser Victor Nikiforov – son Victor – dans un lit avec une telle expression. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et retenu l'envie qu'il avait de remuer sur son siège. Si Yuuri n'était pas entièrement _certain_ de son absence de désir physique pour quiconque, il aurait pu être prit de sacré doute en cet instant. Mais Victor était Victor, et en tant que tel, il n'était pas _quiconque_ , pire, il était sa Muse. Et en tant que Muse, il avait la capacité surnaturelle de faire naître des rougeurs sur ses joues, battre son cœur plus vite ou de faire trembler ses mains.

Il inspira.

 _Eros_ , _voilà un nom qui sonnait terriblement bien pour ce futur tableau._

Il lui aurait bien dit de cesser de le regarder comme ça, mais ce serait contreproductif et incohérent comme ordre.

\- Troublé ?, Souffla Victor si bat que Yuuri cru l'avoir rêvé l'espace d'un instant.

\- Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'est pas question de ce que j'aimerai, mais de ce que je _vois_.

Yuuri ne cacha même pas le fait qu'il venait de lever les yeux au ciel dans une attitude faussement agacée.

\- Il se pourrait que tu sois capable de faire battre mon cœur un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

\- Rien qu'un peu plus vite ?, Il demanda en faisant une moue septique.

\- Rien qu'un peu.

 _\- Menteur_., Ronronna presque Victor, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres et faisant plisser le coin de ses yeux d'amusement.

Yuuri se contenta de l'ignorer. C'était ce qu'il faisait en général quand il était à court d'argument pour faire taire son compagnon. Il roula néanmoins des yeux quand il entendit son rire étouffé raisonner.

Pourquoi était-il amoureux de lui déjà ?

 _Très bonne question._

Néanmoins, il savait qu'il pouvait répondre à cette question par une liste en quarante-quatre points, et elle ne cessait de s'allonger, à son plus grand désarroi.

\- Arrête de rire, tu brouilles ton expression, Le gronda Yuuri.

\- Viens me punir., Répliqua le russe du tac au tac.

Et Yuuri perdit patience. Il se leva en faisant seulement attention de ne pas faire tomber son chevalet, traversa la pièce en quelques pas et enjamba Victor pour se trouver au-dessus de lui.

\- Yuuri ?, Demanda Victor en le dévisageant, l'air visiblement confus.

Le japonais avait envie de rire, c'était lui qui avait commencé, et il était à présent confus. Le russe allait poser une autre question mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire, comme il l'avait vu si souvent dans les films. Il s'attendait à ce que Victor lui réponde mais, contre toute attente, il s'éloigna de lui. Le brun cligna des yeux et l'interrogea du regard, sentant brusquement l'anxiété naître en lui. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Ne croit pas que je n'apprécie pas., Commença Victor., Mais, ne te force _pas_ à faire des choses que tu ne désirent pas uniquement pour entrer dans mon jeu.

\- Tu penses que je me suis forcé ? Ou que je ne l'ai pas désiré ?, Répondit Yuuri en se sentant pour le coup, un peu vexé.

Victor allait répondre mais Yuuri secoua la tête.

\- Je l'ai _fait_ parce que je peux m'habituer à ce genre de chose _et_ que je sais que tu es quelqu'un de tactile. Un couple ne fonctionne pas que dans un sens, Victor. On ne peut pas toujours aller que dans mon sens, mais dans le tiens aussi., Il marqua une pause, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, détourna le regard et rougit., Il y a des...choses, que je suis mentalement _prêt_ à faire pour toi. Ça s'appelle faire des concessions, je crois. Et avant que tu ne le dises., Il enchaîna en levant une main., Non, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse me maître dans une situation qui n'est pas sécurisante pour moi, même pour tes beaux yeux. Alors ne t'en fais pas et laisse-moi juste...Expérimenter.

Victor resta un moment silencieux.

\- Expérimenter ?

\- Expérimenter.

\- Bien, expérimentons, alors.

Cela n'alla pas plus loin que quelques baisers beaucoup plus poussés qui laissèrent à Yuuri une sensation presque familière sur les lèvres, et quelques mains égarés dont il était certain de pouvoir en sentir encore la sensation même plusieurs jours plus tard. Cela n'était pas dérangeant, ni même désagréable dans la forme, c'était juste... Étrange. Il était étrange de laisser quelqu'un le toucher de cette façon, et en temps normal, il en aurait été profondément dégoutté. Mais il s'agissait des lèvres de Victor et des mains de Victor. Et pour une raison ou une autre, tout ce qui semblait répugnant à ses yeux, devenaient acceptable quand cela provenait de lui. Et, à l'expression de pure joie qui flottait sur son visage alors que le japonais regagnait son chevalet, cela en valait la peine. Largement la peine.

Il s'autorisa une seconde pour sourire tendrement en le couvant du regard, avant de baisser les yeux sur son croquis et de prendre une expression horrifier.

\- On a perdu la pose.

Victor eu le culot de rire. Et Dieu en soit garant, si Yuuri n'était pas profondément amoureux de lui, il aurait fait en sorte de le pousser par la fenêtre la plus proche.

.

.

Le message arriva le mercredi suivant en début d'après-midi alors que Yuuri était en train de peintre _Eros_ tout en se tournant pour ajouter des modifications à _Agapée –_ l'immense toile représentant Victor en train de patiner. Le russe avait eu un rire ironique à peine dissimulé quand ils avaient vu le cartel, mais comme pour _Hyacinthe et Apollon_ , puis _Nymphée_ , Yuuri l'avait tout simplement ignoré.

\- Tu es un ancien sportif, tu n'as pas le droit à la parole., Il avait décrété purement et simplement.

Et Victor s'était simplement plus ou moins plié à cette règle, au risque de recevoir quelque chose d'hypothétiquement lourd et mortel sur le crâne.

Et depuis, l'ancien patineur se contentait d'obliger Yuuri à dormir et manger – ce qui était désormais plus simple étant donné qu'il partageait depuis presque trois jours le même lit. Et, il n'oubliait pas de donner des nouvelles à la mère de Yuuri et à sa manager, qui semblait rajeunir de plusieurs années à chaque fois que le russe lui annonçait que le japonais finissait une œuvre pour en commencer une la seconde suivante. C'est donc sans aucun gène que le patineur s'empara du téléphone du brun pour y lire le message qui était arrivé. Il fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde quand il ne reconnut ni le numéro, ni le nom du contact.

\- Qui est Yuko Nishigori ?, Il lança sur le ton de la conversation, comme le faisait les journalistes quand ils voulaient donner un aspect moindre à une question qui était en fait capitale.

Il s'attendait presque à devoir répéter sa question – en général Yuuri ne percevait que rarement les bruits extérieurs lorsqu'il peignait – mais à sa surprise il s'arrêta et prit un aire mi-intrigué mi-coupable avec trois doses de curiosité. Victor n'était pas naturellement quelqu'un de jaloux, mais pourtant, il sentit quelque chose tirer dans son estomac. Il avait connu plus agréable comme sensation.

\- C'était de elle le message ?, Demanda Yuuri sans répondre à sa question.

\- Apparemment. Qui est- _elle_?

Victor n'avait pas vraiment voulu insister sur le _elle_ de sa question. Cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme de l'agressivité, même à son goût. Et s'il s'en était rendu compte, il était plus que certain que Yuuri l'avait entendu aussi. Ce qui se confirma quand le japonais marqua un arrêt pour le dévisager en plissant des yeux, avant que la compréhension ne se dessine dans son esprit et que la tension de ses épaules ne disparaisse.

\- Attend, tu es _jaloux_ là ? Où je rêve ?

Victor grogna.

\- Contente-toi de répondre., Il marmonna en détournant le regard.

\- D'accord, mais il n'y a _vraiment_ aucune raison que tu sois jaloux, vraiment elle-

\- Yuuri., Le coupa Victor dans la patience était arrivé à bout.

\- C'est une amie., Répondit Yuuri., Une amie d'enfance., Il précisa., J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour elle mais pas pour les raisons que ton esprit essaye de te faire croire. Elle a été la première personne à venir me parler et à faire un effort pour être amie avec moi. Et puis..., Il continua avec un sourire., Elle est mariée. Avec des triplettes. Alors vraiment, tu as aucune raison de te sentir menacé.

Suite à cela, le pic de jalousie que le russe avait ressenti fondit aussi rapidement que de la neige au soleil et il se sentit à moitié honteux et à moitié stupide.

\- Désolé., Il souffla en passant une main sur son visage., Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'être jaloux... Ou possessif, peu-importe.

\- Ce n'est rien., Dit Yuuri en s'approchant de lui pour lui toucher le bras, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres., C'était mignon., Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres avant de lui frapper le front entre les deux yeux., Ça, c'est pour remettre tes idées en place., Il conclut avant de saisir son téléphone dans les mains de son russe et d'y lire rapidement le message et Victor pu voir l'expression de son visage changer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- D'abord, elle dit bonjour.

Victor roula des yeux et le poussa de l'épaule.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Elle s'excuse pour le comportement de son mari la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Ah, et elle dit aussi que c'est un idiot.

\- Il a été désagréable envers toi ?, Demanda Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a plus ou moins sous-entendu que mon métier c'était du vent et que je devais tout quitter pour trouver une fille gentille avec qui me marier et avoir des enfants.

\- Il a plus ou moins sous-entendu ou il les a dit clairement ?, Demanda Victor quand il entendit l'amertume dans sa voix, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent.

\- Hm, il l'a dit, de façon claire...

\- Tu lui a répondu ?

\- Oui. Je crois que j'ai dit que dans la durée, son existence ne représentait rien, tandis que moi, j'avais une chance d'être connu à jamais., Il lâcha d'une traite d'une voix faible avant de dissimuler son visage dans l'épaule de Victor., J'ai vraiment été horrible sur ce coup-là.

\- Mais non., Répondit patiemment le russe en posant son menton sur sa tête., Tu as juste répondu à son attaque par une autre. Vraiment bien trouvé d'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, de balancer quelque chose d'aussi horrible à Takeshi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à être d'accord avec toi.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il s'en est pris à moi., Le gronda Yuuri.

\- Hm. J'avoue, oui.

Yuuri soupira. Puis se redressa.

\- Elle veut savoir si l'on peut se voir ce soir – avec son mari – pour se faire pardonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas répondre ?

\- Non, évidemment.

\- Pourquoi ? Et ne me répond pas que c'est parce que tu as des choses à faire. Une pause de quelques heures de changera pas grand-chose.

Le russe vit dans les yeux du japonais que cela lui en coûtait _beaucoup_ de le contredire mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison.

\- D'accord, mais, tu viens avec moi. Et c'est non négociable.

\- Je ne comptais pas refuser., Répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée., Marmonna Yuuri tout en tapant un message de confirmation.

.

.

En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. C'était _pire_ qu'une mauvaise idée.

Yuuri en eu conscience à la seconde où il passa la porte du petit restaurant traditionnel et qu'il vit Yuko lever les yeux vers lui, un sourire sur le visage, avant que son regard ne passe sur la personne qui l'accompagnait et que ses lèvres ne se mettent à dessiner un O parfait.

 _Évidemment._

Il aurait dû s'en douter, que Yuko allait reconnaître Victor. Elle avait toujours été passionné de patinage, même petite _et_ s'occupait de la seule patinoire de la ville.

 _Évidemment._

Le temps qu'ils les rejoignent à leur table, Yuko avait toujours gardé la bouche ouverte. Yuuri avait l'envie de lui claquer les doigts devant les yeux, mais il arriva à réprimer son envie. Ainsi, c'était donc comme cela que les gens réagissaient devant Victor ? Enfin, il estimait qu'il n'avait trop rien le droit de dire, il était mal placé pour juger les réactions des autres, alors qu'il avait lui-même eu une réaction plutôt extrême. Si toute une fois faire marche arrière et fermer une porte pouvait être considéré comme extrême.

Néanmoins, il s'éclaircit la voix tout en s'asseyant :

\- Yuko. Takeshi., Il les salua tout en inclinant la tête., Je vous présente Victor Nikiforov mon-

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Yuko laissa échapper un rire joyeux et excité avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

\- Enchantée, Monsieur Nikiforov, je suis un grand fan, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vous rencontrer dans un lieu comme celui-ci., Dit-elle rapidement sans reprendre son souffle.

Takeshi roula des yeux et lui frappa doucement le front.

\- Excusez ma femme, elle est un grand passionné de patinage artistique.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème., Répondit Victor en souriant, toujours égal à lui-même.

Puis Yuko se mit à cligner des yeux, comme si elle réalisait que Victor n'aurait pas dû être ici. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais le russe la devança.

\- Je suis au Japon pour Yuuri, et il a demandé que je l'accompagne ce soir.

Yuuri eu amusé en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Ce n'était pas totalement faux mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai non plus. Takeshi les observa en silence, et il fronça une seconde les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri !, S'exclama Yuko sur un ton boudeur., Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire, à moi !

\- En fait, c'est très récent. Il est- mh.., Hésita le japonais tout en jouant avec ses mains.

\- Je suis sa Muse., Déclara le russe le plus simplement du monde., Et son compagnon, accessoirement. Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus important à ses yeux., Enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix qui indiqua à Yuuri qu'il plaisantait.

\- Je ne t'exploite que pour ton physique, c'est connu., Choisit le brun de répondre au lieu de s'arrêter sur son envie de rougir brutalement et de se cacher sous la table.

\- Je le savais., Dit le russe en prenant une voix faussement dramatique.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Yuuri sentit toute son anxiété quitter chaque parcelle de son corps. Peu-importe les tournants que cette soirée prendrait, il pourrait y survivre.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Yuuri., Commença à la surprise général Takeshi., Je suis content, tu sais, que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un. La solitude ce n'est vraiment pas bon et...

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu te faisais du souci pour moi ?

\- Un peu. Oui., Il haussa les épaules., J'avais peur que tu deviennes comme toute ses personnes célèbres qu'on voit à la télévision.

\- Tu veux dire seul et drogué ?, Ironisa Yuuri.

\- Oui, seul et drogué.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver., Dit Victor en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Yuuri laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne me laisse même plus sauter les repas. Je dois bien avoir pris trois kilos en plus depuis son arrivé. Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai des heures de sommeil en _avance_.

Takeshi rit. Yuko leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire à Victor.

\- Merci de prendre soin de lui.

\- C'est mon rôle, pas besoin de me remercier.

Yuuri laissa Yuko et Victor échanger des banalités dans leur coins – la discussion parlait principalement de patinage – et il serait bien resté encore plusieurs minutes sans parler, mais il sentit sur lui le regard insistant de Takeshi. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et lui rendit son regard, avec plus d'hésitation. Finalement, l'homme prit une inspiration.

\- Je suis désolé, d'avoir critiqué ton travail.

\- Non...Moi je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toute ses choses. D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Je sais. Il y a une époque où nous étions amis, tu te souviens ?

Après quelques secondes, Yuuri hocha la tête. Cela remontait à loin, et Yuuri n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression de Takeshi l'avait apprécié, mais peut-être qu'il s'était trompé ?

\- En tout cas, sache que ça ne se reproduira plus., Dit Takeshi en lui tendant une main.

\- Je te crois., Répondit Yuuri en la lui serrant.

Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais le regard que lui jeta Victor à ce moment était tendre et rempli d'amour. Le sourire de Yuko quand elle s'en aperçu, s'agrandit, si tant est que cela était encore possible.

.

.

Ils savaient très bien que ce jour fatidique allait arriver. Même s'ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour l'ignorer et faire comme si l'échéance n'était pas pour bientôt. Néanmoins, alors que Yuuri regardait Victor faire ses bagages, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de rester silencieux, les yeux résolument posés sur lui. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de crise, mais pourtant il sentait que l'anxiété était là, quelque part, nageant sous sa peau et courant sous sa langue. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ça relation avec le russe soit fragile, mais il avait la terrible impression que s'il partait, cela détruirait tout. Et cette idée, faisait qu'il n'arrivait plus très bien à remplir ses poumons d'airs, et que son esprit n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que sur la silhouette en mouvement de Victor. Le russe lui, commentait tout ce qu'il faisait. Le brun ne lui répondait pas, mais ce n'était pas grave, il continuait de lui parler, parce qu'il savait que le japonais était avare en mot parfois, mais qu'il aimait entendre sa voix. Ça, il le lui avait avoué un soir, à l'abri de l'obscurité de la chambre, et dans la sécurité de ses bras. Yuuri avait tout nié en bloc le lendemain, évidemment, mais le russe savait que c'était la vérité. Alors il continuait de parler. Jusqu'au moment où son regard se posa sur un globe terrestre sur une étagère de la pièce. Avec un sourire, il le prit et vint s'asseoir en face de Yuuri sur son lit, et posa le globe entre eux.

\- Yuuri ?, Il l'appela doucement pour que le japonais se concentre sur lui. Il avait conscience que le brun avait les yeux posés sur lui, mais il pouvait voir dans son regard que son esprit était à des milliers de kilomètre, bien loin de lui, dans les recoins sombres de son mental. Avec le temps, Victor pouvait faire la différence et la part des choses entre chacun de ses regards sur lui.

\- Oui ?, Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut de retour à la réalité.

\- Tu vas fermer les yeux et toucher une zone au hasard du globe pendant que je vais le tourner, d'accord ?

Le japonais fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord mais, pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu verras bien., Répondit Victor avant de commencer à faire tourner le globe.

Yuuri laissa échapper un petit soupire, comme à chaque fois que le russe faisait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais il ferma néanmoins les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard son doigt arrêta le globe.

\- France., Il dit après avoir ouvert de nouveau les yeux.

\- Bien ! J'ai toujours voulu vivre en France. Les paysages sont magnifiques., Dit Victor tout en replaçant le globe à sa place.

\- ...Attend. Est-ce qu'on vient de choisir ce que je crois qu'on vient de choisir ?

\- Notre futur pays ? Oui.

\- … Et si jamais j'étais tombé sur le... Je ne sais pas moi, le Tadjikistan ?

\- Hum, ça aurait été problématique. Je doute qu'ils aient le mariage pour tous là-bas.

\- Le- _quoi_?, S'étouffa soudainement Yuuri avec de l'air avant de regarder Victor avec des grands yeux.

Celui-ci se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de retourner simplement à sa valise.

Yuuri ne savait plus s'il avait du mal à respirer à cause de l'anxiété ou à cause de ce que venait de sous-entendre Victor.

Un jour, il en était sûr, le russe serait la raison de sa mort.

.

.

Il n'y avait presque pas de monde dans les couloirs de l'aéroport ce jour-là, mais cela n'était pas étonnant pour un dimanche après-midi. Alors Yuuri se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour y marcher tout en tenant la main de Victor. Pas qu'il avait honte, non. Yuuri était mal-à-l'aise dès qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde autour de lui. Il était du genre à faire en sorte de se faire le moins remarquer possible. Chose qui aurait été difficile en tenant la main d'un homme, russe, à la chevelure argentée. Assurément.

Le couloir prit bientôt fin, marquant ainsi le début des contrôles d'embarcations et la fin du trajet pour Yuuri. Sa main se serra nerveusement autour de celle de Victor et il prit une longue inspiration. Il était hors de question qu'il pleure devant lui. Il se l'était promit.

\- Tu m'appelles quand tu es arrivé ?, Arriva-t-il à articuler difficilement.

\- Évidemment. Et tu as intérêt à garder ton téléphone près de toi à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Et n'oublie pas de manger, ni de dormir. Prend soin de toi pour moi, Yuuri, je ne rigole pas.

\- Je prendrais soin de moi, promis.

Et c'était la vérité. Si la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour remercier Victor de l'aimer était de prendre soin de lui, alors il continuerait de manger, dormir, et de respirer.

Victor le serra contre lui, et Yuuri leva les yeux vers les lumières artificiels du couloir pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il n'en avait rien à faire que Victor le sente trembler, du moment qu'il ne voyait pas ses yeux humides.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Yuuri eu envie de rire.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Normalement tu es censé dire « Moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour, plus que ma propre vie. »

\- Vu comment j'ai négligé ma vie jusqu'à présent, je doute que tu veuilles entendre ça., Il répondit avant de marquer une pause, le temps que Victor lui donne doucement un coup entre les deux yeux., Par contre, je peux dire que je t'aime plus que je n'aime l'Art, et grave le dans ta mémoire parce que je ne le redirais pas., Il ajouta rapidement avant de sentir ses joues chauffer.

Victor rit doucement, un son heureux et chaud. Et dire qu'il avait hésité à laisser entrer cet homme dans sa vie.

\- Bien. Alors je peux rentrer en Russie l'esprit serein.

\- Oui, tu peux.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, juste suffisamment pour que le japonais puisse se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser, lentement, pour éviter que cela ne se termine trop vite. Puis, il retomba sur ses talons, et s'autorisa même à passer une main dans les mèches d'argents de l'ancien patineur.

\- A plus tard., Il dit. Parce que c'était moins douloureux qu'un au revoir, et parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas définitif. Juste l'histoire de quelques mois. Pas plus.

\- A plus tard., Répondit Victor en souriant, et il se détourna de lui pour franchir les barrières de sécurité et disparaître de sa vue.

Yuuri avait été fier de lui. Il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes sur toute la durée du trajet du retour. Cependant, lorsqu'il referma la porte de son appartement et que le silence et le calme de l'endroit le frappa, il ne put empêcher plus longtemps les sanglots de franchir les barrières de sa gorge. Et c'est avec le peu de force qui lui restait, qu'il s'enroula sur le plaide de son canapé, celui spécial pour les dures journées au motif de _La Nuit étoilée_ , en espérant encore une fois disparaître ou entrer en hibernation, mais pas pour les raisons habituelles.

Non.

* * *

Annotations :

\- William Thacker et Anna Scott : Les deux personnages principaux de Coup de foudre à Notting Hill les enfants, Coup de foudre à Notting Hill. Un classique.

\- Giovanni Strazza : Sculpteur italien des années 1800, son travail est d'une _finesse_ incroyable. Demandez à Google image.

\- Les amateurs d'art auront reconnu directement l'œuvre de Cabanel à laquelle je fais référence, pour les autres, il s'agit de _La Naissance de Vénus._ La toile du chapitre 1, oui.

* * *

Une review ?

.

.

Amour.


	7. Chapter 7

Update : 11/06/29, version corrigé publié.

* * *

 **Bord de mer à Palavas**

Gustave Courbet

1854

Musée Fabre

Montpellier

* * *

 **\- six mois plus tard -**

.

.

« _Après son ouverture le 29 août dernier, l'exposition permanente de Y.K au Museum Of Modern Art de New-York – le MoMA -, se révèle être après presque plus de six mois, l'exposition la plus visité du Musée pour ses dix dernières années. Si toutes ses œuvres complètement inédites ont frappé les esprits par leur réalisme, leur grâce et la finesse de leur exécution, c'est sans doute le tableau Victor qui a fini d'installer les bases solides de la renommée de Y.K dans le monde de l'Art de façon définitive. Le sujet de l'œuvre – et de toute cette série de douze tableaux – n'est autre que le pas moins célèbre Victor Nikiforov, qui était encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'annonce sa retraite anticipé, le plus grand patineur de l'histoire de ce sport. Si le doute quant à sa présence s'était installé durant la soirée, elle s'est rapidement dissipée devant ses œuvres si intime et empreint d'amour, parfois. Chaque coup de pinceau est chargé de sentiment et de passion, ne laissant aucune place au mystère sur la nature de sa relation avec Yuuri Katuski – Y.K._

 _Car oui, durant cette soirée exceptionnelle au MoMA, l'identité du célèbre artiste a été enfin mise au jour, faisant couler et vendre plus d'encre et d'article qu'un scandale de tabloïd. Loin de lui porter préjudice, la révélation de son identité à fait augmenter sa popularité avec plus de deux milles entrés sur le moteur de recherche américain._

 _Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que les rumeurs cours sur le fait que le Tate Modern de Londres et le Musée d'art contemporain de Rome sont actuellement en concurrence pour l'avoir._

 _Nous sommes impatients de voir qui des deux remportera le gros lot_. »

.

.

Victor leva les yeux à travers ses lunettes de soleil et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que Yuuri s'asseyait sur une chaise en face de lui. Ils étaient actuellement à la terrasse d'un café, non loin du MACRO – l'un des musées d'Art Moderne de Rome. Le russe ferma le numéro de _L'œil_ de ce mois-ci.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir mon nom dans un magazine d'art., Commença Victor.

\- Il faut un début à tout., Répondit le brun en volant dans le verre du russe une gorgée de thé glacé.

\- Il parlait de toi aussi. Tout le monde à l'aire de penser que tu vas signer un contrat avec la Galerie d'Art contemporaine de Rome ou le Tate Mordern de Londres.

\- Bon pays, mauvais musée., Dit Yuuri en souriant., Je viens de signer les papiers avec le MACRO.

\- Alors c'est officiel, c'est bon ?

\- Oui. C'est bon., Répondit-il avec un sourire., Ils ont été impressionnés par l'exposition du MoMA., Ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux comme si c'était devenu une banalité que tout le monde soit impressionné par ça., Ils veulent absolument deux toiles où tu es le sujet principal., Il fit la moue., C'était littéralement dans les termes du contrat.

\- Et tu as quand même signé sans me demander mon accord ?, Dit Victor en prenant une voix outrée.

\- Oh, _s'il te plaît,_ on sait très bien tous les deux que tu adores poser pour moi.

\- Hm, je peux difficilement dire le contraire, j'aime beaucoup trop ton regard sur moi, c'est comme si tu me-

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Yuuri s'était jeté sur lui pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, le rouge aux joues. Il regarda doucement autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un les avait entendu, mais il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure de la journée. Victor rit doucement et embrassa la paume de la main de Yuuri, ce qui n'était en rien pour atténuer ses rougeurs.

\- Tu n'es pas possible., Marmonna-t-il en se remplaçant sur sa chaise.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes., Chantonna le russe.

\- C'est toi qui le dit., Répondit le brun en refusant de croiser son regard.

Victor riait encore alors que Yuuri payait le thé de Victor et qu'ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de Rome. La main du russe trouva naturellement celle du japonais. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que le brun n'avait plus le mauvais réflexe d'hésiter à enlacer ses doigts aux siens quand ils étaient dans une rue. Que cela soit dans celles de Paris ou ici. Victor pensait que le fait d'avoir été séparé de lui pendant deux longs mois avaient fait reconsidérer son rapport aux autres. Il avait désormais l'impression que le japonais n'en avait plus rien à faire des gens, et qu'il voulait juste profiter de sa présence tant qu'il le pouvait. Quand il lui avait fait part de sa théorie, le brun avait tout nié en bloc, comme il en avait l'habitude et cela l'avait fait rire, encore. A présent que tout le monde savait qu'il était Y.K et qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout semblait beaucoup plus simple. Emménager à Paris avait été quelque chose de drôle – beaucoup moins du point de vue des promoteurs immobiliers, assurément. D'abord, il y avait Yuuri qui voulait une pièce plutôt considérable pour son atelier, avec des grandes baies vitrées et une vue dégagée sur le Seine. Puis Victor qui ne voulait pas beaucoup de mur et de séparation, aimant les grands espaces éclairés. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de visite, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit qu'ils appelaient désormais leur _chez eux_. Makkachin lui aussi semblait avoir totalement adopté ce nouvel endroit, et Yuuri. Victor n'avait désormais besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureux.

Besoin de rien, ou presque...

Il s'arrêta, forçant le brun à faire de même. Le japonais tourna la tête et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient revenus devant la Fontana Di Trevi. Le soleil était bas. L'eau du bassin semblait plus foncée qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Et quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtés pour faire des photos et pour jeter des pièces de monnaie tout en faisant un vœu. Victor lui-même en avait jeté une la veille, en priant pour que ce moment se passe bien, même s'il doutait que cela puisse se passer autrement.

Il ne mit pas son genou à terre. Parce qu'il savait que ça attirerait beaucoup trop l'intention sur eux, et si Yuuri semblait plus à l'aise avec la foule qu'à leur rencontre, il savait aussi qu'il avait des limites.

\- Yuuri., Il dit doucement.

\- Oui ?, Répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils face à son expression un peu trop sérieuse.

Une inspiration.

\- Épouse-moi.

Une expiration.

Cela ne sonnait pas du tout comme une question, mais c'était la première formulation qui était sorti de sa bouche. Il vit l'expression de Yuuri changer, dans une gamme de déclinaison de sentiment. Perplexité, compréhension, réalisation, joie.

\- Tu n'es pas censé sortir une bague ou quelque chose dans le genre ?, Le taquina Yuuri en touchant son torse de sa main libre.

\- J'en ai une, en fait. J'étais certain que tu ferais une remarque à ce propos.

Il lâcha sa main pour prendre dans la poche de veste un petit écrin noir portant le nom calligraphié d'un célèbre bijoutier français. Il l'ouvrit, révélant un anneau en argent, qui pouvait paraître simple au premier abord mais qui était finement gravé de constellation à partir de point plus ou moins larges.

\- Pour la petite histoire., Dit Victor en se balançant sur ses talons., Ça représente le ciel qu'il y avait au japon le jour de notre première rencontre.

Yuuri souffla doucement en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- Oui.

\- Oui, quoi ?, Demanda Victor avec un large sourire.

Yuuri roula des yeux.

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser, même si ce n'était pas une question que tu m'as posée. Maintenant passe-moi cette bague avant que ton caractère ne me fasse changer d'avis.

Victor rit.

\- Mon caractère ne te fera jamais changer d'avis.

Néanmoins, il saisit sa main gauche et lui passa doucement l'anneau argenté à son annulaire.

\- Chris ne va jamais me croire quand je vais lui dire que tu as accepté., Commenta Victor.

\- Il est toujours persuadé que je suis trop bien pour toi ?

\- Oui.

Yuuri rit.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne te voit pas comme moi je te vois.

\- Fait attention amour, un peu plus et tu deviendrais romantique.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, embrasse-moi.

\- Devant tout le monde ?

\- Devant tout le monde.

Victor se fit un plaisir de répondre à cette demande.

.

.

Le premier résultat de la page Wikipédia était en anglais. Il appuya sur le lien sans s'en préoccuper. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété que la langue de Shakespeare lui ouvrirait toutes les portes, et elle avait eu raison. L'image représentait un homme, le visage souriant, un micro devant lui, avec un geste de la main qui accompagnait sûrement la phrase qu'il était en train de prononcer. La légende disait « Victor Nikiforov à la conférence du Grand Prix de Chine, 2016. ». Il prit une inspiration et parcouru rapidement la brève introduction et le sommaire.

Biographie. Médiatisation. Vie privée. Récompenses. Notoriété. Notes et références. Annexes.

Il hésita un instant son indexe tapotant nerveusement le coin de son téléphone portable avant de réussir à se convaincre que _non,_ la Russie n'allait pas infiltrer ses données s'il décidait de _stalk_ la vie d'un de leur ancien sportif favori. Il plaça son doigt au-dessus de « Vie privée » et il se cacha les yeux de sa main gauche comme pour soulager sa conscience. Il ne faisait que jeter la moitié d'un coup d'œil, alors il était pardonnable, non ?

« _Malgré la presse à scandale qui aime le décrire sous les traits d'un séducteur et d'un play-boy incommensurable, Victor Nikiforov n'a connu à ce jour qu'un seul partenaire de vie._

 _En 2013 la presse s'emballe à décrire sa nouvelle histoire d'amour avec la patineuse russe_ _Mira Baicheva_ _alors âgées de seize ans. Mais l'histoire est bien vite démentie par la patineuse elle-même, annonçant par la même occasion sa relation avec la patineuse italienne,_ _Sara Crispino_ _._

 _Dans une interview Victor à laisser entendre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre dans sa vie que la simple compagnie de son chien Makkachin, et qu'il n'aurait rien contre sortir avec un homme. Cette déclaration a emballé le cœur de ses fans, qui ont décrétés presque immédiatement qu'il sortait secrètement avec son plus proche ami,_ _Christophe Giacometti_ _._

 _En_ _2017, il entame une relation avec l'artiste de renommer mondial,_ _Y.K_ _._

 _En 2018, ils annoncent leur fiançailles à travers les réseaux sociaux du patineur. Le mariage devrait être prévu dans le courant de l'année 2019, en France, le pays où ils ont tous les deux choisis de vivre. »_

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur le visage du brun, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de manifester sa joie, qu'un mouvement à côté de lui le fit sursauter et il verrouilla son téléphone dans la précipitation.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?, Marmonna Victor tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour ramener son artiste vers lui.

\- Pour rien., Dit-il tout en tendant le bras discrètement pour reposer son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

\- Tu étais encore en train de regarder ma page Wikipédia, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ….Oui., Avoua-t-il en remerciant le ciel qu'il fasse nuit.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'elle est à jour.

\- Oui., Répondit-il avec de la joie dans la voix, même s'il avait voulu la dissimuler.

Victor soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas possible.

\- C'est ma réplique, ça.

\- Je te verserai des royalties. Dors maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas mais il changea de position dans les bras de Victor pour être plus confortable. Puis il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit. Il ne sentit pas son compagnon se redresser sur un bras pour venir embrasser son front et caresser ses cheveux.

.

.

 **F I N**

* * *

Les secrets cachés et les détails subtiles de IKB74 en trois points :

\- Le titre, IKB74, est le titre d'une œuvre de Yves Klein, réalisé en 1958 est actuellement conservé au San Francisco Museum of Modern Art. Le bleu est une couleur prédominante dans cette fanfiction, il fallait donc un titre fort qui évoque cette idée, et quoi de mieux de Klein pour cela ?

\- Tout les tableaux sélectionnés au début de chapitre ne sont pas là au hasard. Ils suivent une progression logique aussi bien de l'histoire que du point de vue de leur sentiment respectif, parfois. Ils ont tous aussi une prédominance dans des nuances de bleus. Allez-y, regardez chaque tableau les uns après les autres et vous comprendrez.

 _\- L'oeil_ est réellement un magazine d'art mensuelle, encore une fois, je n'ai rien inventé.

.

.

Cette fanfiction a été entièrement rédigé sur _Move_ de Taemin, _My Dear Melancholy_ de The Weeknd ainsi que _Vous & Moi_ de Julien Doré.

.

Une review de fin ?

.

.

Amour.


End file.
